Catnip
by VanguardXIII
Summary: Happens right after Ichigo and friends save Rukia. Ichigo and friends stay a little longer in the Soul Society. Ichigo ends up staying with Yoruichi and love? appears between them. Lemons in later chapters. You have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Catnip**

**Hello people. This is a new story, I think this will be just a short story but if you want more than tell me and maybe I will write some more. So I do not own bleach or anything related to it. Tite Kubo is the creator/owner and whoever else owns the rights.**

**Summary/history of what's happening: Aizen and the other two captains escaped the soul reapers and headed to Heuco Mendo. The 13 squads were trying to lick their wounds. After the squads and Ichigo friends made their way to squad four to be healed. It was impressive that Ichigo and his friends were able to put more than half of the soul reapers' force in the hospital. When they arrived at squad four they were told that there was no room for them. Bakuaya Kuckici offered his mansion for a temporary medical center. The numbered of injured filled the Kuckici manor right away. Ichigo and his friends had nowhere to go so squad ten allowed them to stay at their barracks. **

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi called as she ran up to him, "Sorry but you can't stay at squad ten."  
>"What? Why not!" the orange haired teen said.<br>"Unohara wants you close to her so she can monitor your recovery. She said that your injures are life threatening." the cat answered.  
>"Damn! Fine. So where am I staying then!"<br>"Soi Fon offered a place in the stealth forces castle."  
>" Why the castle?"<br>"Squad two is just above squad four so it will make it easier for Unohara."  
>"Ok fine let's go." Ichigo said as he reluctantly waved good bye to his friends and head for the creepy castle with the queen bee as it's ruler.<p>

"What's wrong Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked when she saw Ichigo with a sunken face.  
>"Nothing why." he glared at her. She smiled back then jumped into his arms.<br>"What the HELL!"  
>"Come on Ichigo." she purred, "Carry me to my former palace."<br>"Forget that!" he let go of her but she held on by wrapping her arms around his neck.  
>Yoruichi teasingly pouted, "If you don't carry me I'll tell Soi Fong that you're being mean to me."<br>Ichigo went white as snow. The dark skinned goddess smiled as she realized what was wrong with him. He didn't reply to her with words. He gently picked her up and carried her in a princess-like fashion. Being a predator Yoruichi decided to play with her prey.  
>"Ichigo," she started," did I ever tell you the time when I had a suitor?"<br>"You had a suitor?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow. She playfully smacked his chest but was just hard enough to hurt a little. "Yes I had a suitor! I have learned that I am desirable by men."  
>"Yeah, I know." he said without thinking. He cursed himself for saying that out loud. Yoruichi's playfulness vanished for second. She looked up at him. He was staring straight ahead and didn't look at her. His strong arms cherished and protected her. She snuggled more into him and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her dumbfounded, his cheeks started to go red and his head snapped back up. He tried to hide his blush from her but failed miserably. "Thank you Ichigo. I'm glad that men still find me attractive." He glanced at her quickly to see if it was a trap but she smiled and looked happy. Then on a turn of a coin she start to play again.<br>"So this guy-"  
>"What no name?" Ichigo interrupted.<br>"Well it was the first time and last time I ever saw him so I don't remember his name."  
>"Ok." Ichigo said with uncertainty.<br>"Anyways, he came to marry me but I shot him down right away."  
>"Ouch."<br>"Shut up Ichigo. But he didn't listen to me when I said no and continued to court me. He was very annoying. Tried everything and kept asking over and over. Every time I said no. Then finally he gets mad and grabs me."  
>"So you kicked his ass." Ichigo guessed.<br>"Nope. Soi Fon through him half way across the soul society and continued to beat on him after that. So needless to say I never had that much suitors afterwards." she smiled at him but he didn't return it. He was white with fear.  
>'A guy "touched" Yoruichi and Soi Fon beat the living hell out of him. So what is going to happen to me!' Ichigo thought. He was carrying her in his arms. So would Soi Fon kill him.<p>

They were about halfway to the punishment force and squad two's base. They had past a lot of soul reapers. Most of which were running around, fixing things or delivering supplies. The few that walked by and the ones taking a break all looked at them. All the men envied Ichigo as the goddess of flash-step was clinging to him. The women were wishing that they were the ones in Ichigo's arms. The turning heads and intense stares didn't go unnoticed by the two. Ichigo smiled at the thought he was holding Yoruichi and she was smiling that she was in his arms. The castle (or fort or palace whatever it is) was close. Giant red doors blocked the path up to it. Two guards stood watch and waved them in as soon as they were close. Many soul reapers bowed to Yoruichi as they walked through the grounds and up the path. They walked into the main hall and saw Soi Fon seated on a pillow.

"Welcome Lady Yoruichi." Soi Fon said and bowed.  
>"Thanks Soi Fon."<br>"Lady Yoruichi are you hurt?" asked Soi Fon as she noticed Ichigo holding her.  
>"Nope."<br>"Then why is the human carrying you?" she asked as she reached for her sword.  
>"I asked him to." answered Yoruichi like it was obvious.<br>"Well may I show you to your room?"  
>"Yes please I'm tired."<br>"Follow me."  
>"Let's go Ichigo." Still holding her Ichigo followed the captain up the stairs.<p>

Sixty floors later. They arrived at the master chambers. "Lady Yoruichi your room is down the hall and on the left. Ichigo Kurosaki your room is opposite of Lady Yoruichi's. My room is at the other end of the hall so if you need anything at all Lady Yoruichi, I will be waiting."  
>"Thanks Soi Fon but Ichigo has got me covered." Yoruichi stated. Ichigo gave Soi Fon a nervous smile which she returned with a death glare.<p>

Ichigo placed Yoruichi gently down on the bed. She kissed him on the cheek again. He blushed and hurried out the room as he heard footsteps outside and feared that it was Soi Fon. He entered his own room. It wasn't as big as Yoruichi's but it was nice. A big soft bed on the right wall. A balcony with a view of the whole soul society. He was impressed. After a few minutes of looking at the view he jumped onto his bed. So soft. So nice. The first bed he'd slept in a week. His eyes closed immediately and sleep surrounded him.

He woke up an hour later feeling very refreshed until he felt something beside him. Something soft and warm and big. He turned his head to examine what it was and almost had a heart attack. Yoruichi was laying against him. He froze in a silent scream. He was in shock. She snuggled up to him more, Ichigo was surprised that she moved closer to him. He went on impulse and wrapped his arms around her. The goddess smiled at him as he held her and she wiggled closer to his chest. They fell asleep enjoying one another's embrace.

The next day Ichigo was in the squad four barracks most of the day. He was bored and pissed off by the stupid and pointless tests that they were doing. Most of the squad members would look at his charts and mutter among themselves and Ichigo only picked up a few parts of the conversation, like: "...impossible no one has that type of spiritual pressure...", "... His recovery rate is amazing.", "He should be dead!". The last one made his stomach turn. It was about 5 when he finally got out and he physically bumped into Yoruichi outside the gate.  
>"Sorry, Yoruichi."<br>"No problem Ichigo."  
>"Umm why are you here?"<br>"Well I think it's obvious that I was waiting for you?" he blushed thinking that a woman as beautiful as her would wait for him.  
>"W-well I-I... Umm. Anyway have you been waiting long?"<br>"Nope." she answered quickly and shook her head. Ichigo thought he saw her blush a bit but pushed the thought out of his mind. 'Why would she blush?' he thought to himself. What he didn't know was that she had waited all day for him.  
>"Well what do you want then?" Ichigo asked.<br>"Oh well captain Hitsugaya was having a BBQ/ party thing to help lighten the mood."  
>"The White haired kid? Is having a party?"<br>"Well his lieutenant, Rangiku is actually the one who is throwing it." Yoruichi answered.  
>"That makes sense." Ichigo said as an image of the big chested strawberry blonde woman popped into his head, " Well I don't do parties so I'll see you back at squad two."<br>Yoruichi grabbed his hand before he could walk off. "Oh come on Ichigo. You need to have some fun!" she tugged on his arm.  
>"No thanks Yoruichi." he tried to pull away.<br>"Stop acting like a child and let's go!"she pulled him as she started to walk down the path then his spiritual pressure spiked for a moment.  
>"I said NO!" Ichigo yelled in a voice not his own and he yanked his arm from her grasp. She looked at him in surprise. His left hand was rubbing his face for a second searching for the mask then he looked at her. Yoruichi's eyes showed that she was hurt and her body slacked. "Yoruichi I'm sor-"<br>"Forget it! I'll go by myself! Just go away!" she yelled at him then flash stepped away. As she turned to flash step, Ichigo thought he saw some tears in her eyes.  
>"Ahhh! I'm an idiot! Damn it to hell!" he swore at himself, "What the fuck have I done! I made her cry I'm the best fucking guy in the world. All I do is yell at her when she waited all day for me. I'm a jerk. Ahh!"<p>

Soi Fon looked down at the orange hair soul reaper as he yelled and cursed himself. 'What a pitiful man. I should strike him down where he stands but Lady Yoruichi will hate me for killing him.' she thought to herself, 'Be careful Ichigo Kurosaki for if you make Lady Yoruichi cry one more time you will meet my Bankai.'  
>Ichigo continued to yell at himself for a while then when he finally calmed down he looked up at the sky. The sun was going down. "Damn I don't even know where squad ten is." he thought out loud. "I do." came a voice. He turned to see Soi Fon staring at him.<br>"Hello captain Soi Fon. Would you please tell me then."  
>She told him then he flash stepped away thanking her. "You better fix this Ichigo." she muttered under her breath.<p>

**A/N: Well sorry if that was short I didn't mean it to be. Well if you like it review, that would be great. I think this will only be a few chapters long but you never know. Anyway thanks and until next time.**

**Update: For readers of Sisterhood my computer caught on fire. Yes it actually did. The motherboard burned up and melted the inside so the Sisterhood chapters are gone the same for the harem story. I am so fucking pissed off! So I am rewriting all that is gone so please wait a little longer and hopefully I can post them soon. Thanks and see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. Chapter two is out. Finally! Well sorry about the very long wait. I had problems and then got some writers block but that is excuses. Thanks to everyone that reviewed it means a lot to me and I hope that you like this chapter. For the usual I don't own Bleach or anything related to it. Tite Kubo is the owner/creator and whoever else owns the rights. Anyways here is the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: The Party

Ichigo appeared outside of squad ten just as the last rays of the sun disappeared. He had got lost only twice and was glad that the soul reapers knew their headquarters layout very well. He looked around and saw the doors were wide open and no one stood guard. He could hear music and laughter coming from within. He walked in and didn't see anyone until he came to the training grounds and he was surprised by the amount of people. The entire squad ten and squad eleven members were there and a lot of others from the remaining squads.

'Damn how am I going to find Yoruichi.' he thought to himself. ' I guess I could start from the right side and sweep to the le-'  
>"Ichigo!" he was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a pair of large, soft orbs press against his back and hands cover his eyes.<br>"Rangiku! Leave Ichigo alone."  
>"Ahh Captain your such a stick in the mud."<br>"Rangiku!"  
>"Relax Captain. See I'm stopping." She removed her hands from Ichigo. He turned around to see the Captain of squad ten and his beautiful Lieutenant standing there.<br>"Thanks Toshiro." Ichigo said.  
>"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" the young captain yelled as he got a slight twitch by his right eye.<br>"Yeah whatever. Have either of you seen Yoruichi?"  
>Both squad officers gave him a curious look then looked at each other before they answered. "Rangiku?"<br>"Yes sir?"  
>"Can you look after Ichigo and help him out?"<br>"Sure thing captain but what's wrong with you?"  
>"I'm going to squad four." he answered and started to walk away.<br>"Ahh. Isn't that cute Ichigo. My captain is going to see if his girlfriend is ok." Rangiku teased.  
>"Rangiku, how is that paperwork going?" Toshiro called from over his shoulder.<br>"Umm I-it's fine! You'll have it soon!" Rangiku said in a panicked voice but the white haired was already gone.  
>"Why don't you just do the work?" came Ichigo's voice.<br>"Why don't you just go and apologise to Yoruichi?" she shot back.

Ichigo was flabbergasted," How? How do you know?"  
>"Well it doesn't take a genius to see that she was upset." said the blond. "I don't know what happened but she joined me at the bar earlier and said that men are jerks and Ichigo is the worst of them." He felt a sharp jab in his stomach at her words but let her continue. " She went on a little rant about how after waiting all day to see you, you go and treat her like shit. How you made her feel foolish for letting you get closer than most. And how she took an interest in you then you push her away."<br>Ichigo didn't say anything. He was silent and thought it over quietly to himself. 'Yeah I was a jerk. Everything she said was true. But I can't believe that she likes me.'  
>'Well what are you going to do?' came Zangetsu's voice.<br>' I'm going to make it right.' Ichigo answered and his sword smiled at him.  
>"Earth to Ichigo!"<br>"Sorry Rangiku. Can you take me to her?" he asked and was thankful for the nod he got.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the south end of the compound. They stopped a few yards away from the bar the was set up in the corner. Ichigo spotted the tanned skinned Goddess sitting by herself at the far end away from everyone else. Ichigo was about to go to her but Rangiku blocked his way.  
>"Ichigo. " she said in a deadly serious voice, "You better make this right or you'll have to deal with both me and Soi Fon." His face paled and he nodded his understanding. "Good! Now go win her heart lover-boy!" said Rangiku as she pushed him down the bar.<p>

He slowed his pace down and quietly sat down beside Yoruichi. He didn't know how to start so he just burst out the first thing that came to mind. " Is that any good?" he asked pointing to the glass of sake resting between her hands. "I don't know." came a jagged voice from her lips, "It's my first one and I haven't tasted it yet."  
>He was about to say something but the bartender slid over. "Anything for you?"she asked. Ichigo answered," One of those." pointing to Yoruichi's glass. The bartender nodded and a glass of sake appeared in front of him in a few seconds then the bartender left. He opened his mouth but Yoruichi beat him.<br>"What do you want, Ichigo?" she asked, still looking down at her drink.  
>"You."<br>She looked at him with wide eyes and saw the blush on his face. He rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
>"Oh?" was all she said.<br>"I know it sounds corny but I really do want to be here with you."  
>"Well you didn't sound like you wanted to a hour ago." she shot back.<br>"I know but that wasn't me. I was mad at the squad four guys and I lashed out at you. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."  
>She continued to stare at him but didn't make a sound. They both could hear the music at the dance floor switch to a softer and gentler pace. The drunks stopped making a lot of noise and it felt peaceful.<br>"Come on." Yoruichi said as she stood up and grabbed his arm. "Let's dance."

He followed her onto the middle of the dance floor. She turned around quickly and Ichigo bumped into her. To stop her from falling he grabbed her shoulders and then he gently ran his hands down her arms. Just before reaching her elbow he lightly squeezed her and pulled her towards him. She accepted his invitation and inched forward. They stared at each other lost in the opposite's eyes. The dark violet and the warm brown piercing one another. Gone was the world around them as their hearts and breaths quickened. His arms slid onto her waist and her arms snaked around his neck. Their noises almost brushing each other by their close proximity. One another's warm breaths tickling the others lips and cheeks. They both continued to move closer. Their eyes never disconnected as they closed the distance. Then slowly and passionately their lips found each other. Slightly tilting their heads to the side they deepen their love. Teeth almost grinding against one another. They pulled themselves into a tighter embrace. Their bodies becoming one. No force on earth could break them apart except the need for oxygen.

They broke apart by the lips but they still held each other firmly. Gulps of air filled their lungs as their eyes fluttered open and locked on to each other. Smiles danced upon their lips as they stared. Moving closer again their lips reconnected. The soft and slightly moist skin touched yet again. This time though a spark of fire erupted in them. Passion fuelled the kiss. Hands running all over one another's bodies. They fought to be as close as they could to one another. Then they broke apart again. Their own little world popped and reality rushed forward. They heard the slow and gentle music in the background and remembered that they were in the middle of the dance floor. Many people around them had stopped dancing and were staring at the pair with wide eyes. Many were shocked and bewildered but some were smiling and nodding in approval.

The two of them looked around and saw the faces. A slight blush crept across both their faces. A giggle escaped Yoruichi's lips and a frown appeared on Ichigo's face. He glared at the group surrounding them. "Well?" he asked. Everyone continued to stare and no one answered. "What!" Ichigo shouted and his spiritual pressure leaked out. Most of them bolted and coward beneath his glaze. Yoruichi giggled again and he turned his attention back to her. She smiled seductively and lovingly at the same time towards him. Their eyes met again and with a flash they disappeared.

They reappeared just outside of squad two's barracks.  
>"Wow Ichigo that was fast. Be careful or some people might start calling you the god of flash." Yoruichi said playfully.<br>Ichigo smiled smugly, "Well you could always have some company my goddess."  
>"Getting bold aren't we?" she purred, "I wouldn't mind sharing my title with you, strawberry." Ichigo just blushed deeply and was about to say something before Yoruichi captured his lips in another kiss. Then they disappeared again.<p>

Yoruichi had flash stepped them away and ended up standing in her bedroom. They continued to kiss but Ichigo broke away when she started to pull open his soul reaper outfit.

He stepped back a few feet and stared at the ground for a few seconds before he looked at her. "What are we doing Yoruichi?"  
>It was a fair question and Yoruichi thought that it deserved an answer.<br>"I don't really know." she was being honest but Ichigo glared at her.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes Ichigo. Really."  
>"It's just that... Well it's... Umm. I-I never have been...umm I-" Yoruichi placed her finger on Ichigo's lips to calm him down.<br>"You've never been in a relationship." She stated. He looked her in the eye and nodded. She gave him a small, gentle smile and hugged him. His arms automatically wrapped around her and she rested her head on his chest.  
>"Truth be told, I don't think I have either." Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What? You have never been in a relationship?"<br>She looked up at him. "No I haven't." she said with a serious face.  
>Now both of his eyebrows were up. "I'm having a hard time believing that."<br>"How?" her eyes narrowed. Ichigo saw the danger that he put himself in and knew that he had to proceed carefully.  
>"Well you are older than I am." her eyes narrowed more and he hurried along, "What I mean is that you've lived longer and in your whole life you never dated?"<br>"That is correct."  
>"Really? What about you and hat'n clogs?"<br>She burst out laughing. A sweet laugh that Ichigo knew he wanted to hear again. "I," Yoruichi started," would never date Kisuke. Him and myself are best friends, almost brother and sister. And I would never do anything with my brother that I would do with my boyfriend."  
>"Oh. Well you never have been with anyone else?"<br>"Well I have dated men for only as long as a week. Nothing longer and nothing more than a kiss."  
>It took a second for Ichigo's brain to register what Yoruichi had just said. Then it clicked. His eyes widened and he looked at her.<br>"You've never? No way! You talk and flirt about it all the time. How, how! How can you not have-"  
>"Ichigo!" she broke his shocked rant and he stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. "You know those girls at your school that talk about how they have sex? And all the times that they have done it?" He nodded once at her.<br>"Well in reality they have never had sex. They talk about it so they don't feel embarrassed when they find out that all their friends have done it." she blushed and cupped his face before she continued, "I'm a virgin. Just like you Ichigo. I-I've been w-waiting for someone special." When she said this she removed her hands and stepped away from him while peering at the ground. They both stood still for a minute. Then Ichigo broke the tension.  
>"So have I."<p>

She glanced at him with a shy, red face. "What?" she asked.  
>"I've been waiting for someone special too." he smiled at her and took a step towards her. Her eyes filled with tears but a smile glowed from her. She felt his arms embrace her and rub her back. She too wrapped her arms around him and she buried her face into the crook of his neck. Their souls became one again as they held each other.<p>

Ichigo backed away a little and Yoruichi looked worriedly at him but she was met by a warm smile. He wiped away the tears that slid down her cheeks and kissed her quickly yet lovingly. "Why don't we take this slow and see where it will lead." Yoruichi smiled and kissed him to show that she agreed. Then they both climbed into her bed and held each other in their arms before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: And done! Well I hope you enjoyed that. I really liked the chapter and the way it turned out. Now for a little update. I am still working on sisterhood and progress is painfully slow so I haven't even started rewriting the harem story (sorry about that). Both stories I started to write then I started to rewrite the chapters cause I didn't like where they were going so I restarted. So please wait a little longer. Thanks everybody. Now anyways I hope everyone has a merry Christmas and I'll see you all in the new year.**


	3. Chapter 3

Catnip part 3

**A/N: Sorry for the incredibly long wait. He's the new chapter. Again I own nothing related to Bleach. Just my ideas for this story. **

**Chapter 3: The Towel**

Ichigo woke up to the tingle of cold steel against his flesh. He slowly opened his eyes to see Soi Fon standing above him with her sword resting on his throat.

The pure hate and rage blazing in her eyes would have scared people to death but Ichigo had faced the crazed captain of squad eleven. And it don't get more scary than that. Still he knew why she was here. The killing look was enough to know that he was dead regardless if he tried to do anything.

Then he felt it. Or more precisely felt her.

Yoruichi had draped herself across him. She was on his left side and her left thigh was across both of his legs. Her head rested on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him in a possessive manner. Soi Fon and Ichigo both looked down at the woman that meant so much to them. A smile danced across his lips she snuggled closer to him and muttered his name in her sleep.

Ichigo felt the sword press more on him and he looked back at his soon to be killer. The raven haired captain was still looking at the tanned goddess. She continued to stared at her but held the blade in place.

Finally the girl looked at him. Piercing hawk eyes glared at him as if figuring if he was food or not. The eyes darted down again and he knew what they were looking at as it was on his chest.

Then the eyes met his again but this time they were softer if not slightly sad. The metal was removed from him and the girl backed into the shadows.

Ichigo knew she was gone as her spiritual pressure was at the other end of the building. His arms wrapped tighter around his...girlfriend? Then he kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep once again.

...

The goddess woke up to feel the protective embrace of the man that had kissed her so passionately the day before. She smiled and kissed his jaw line.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He looked down and met the warm, happy eyes of Yoruichi.  
>"Good morning, Ichigo." she purred and rested her head back on his chest.<br>"Good morning, my goddess." he replied. He got a quick and forceful kiss for his greeting. Yoruichi's smile was widened at his comment. She hopped out of bed and into the shower. Ichigo went back to his own room and showered too.

Just as he was getting dressed Soi Fon entered.  
>"What the hell! You could knock you know!" he shouted as he only had his pants on. Both of their faces lit up but Soi Fon pressed on. "This is my barracks that you're in so I can come and go as I like!"<br>"Well I'm a guest! And I thought guests were supposed to be treated nice!"  
>"Shut up Kurosaki! Do you think I would come into your room because I want to!"<br>"Maybe if you wanted to try an assassinate me again!" he yelled but realised too late what he just said. Soi Fon's shoulders sank and she looked away from him. She looked like a child that was waiting to be punished by their parents. "Soi Fon, I didn't mean that-"  
>"No." she looked up at him, tears starting to form in her eyes, "You have every right to think that way. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that did that. I was mad at you and hurt."<br>"Soi Fon..." he reached out to her but she smacked his hand away.  
>"Let me finish!"<br>He nodded and she took a shaky breath.  
>"I've waited so long for her to come back. So very long. I always believed she was innocent and everyone else was wrong. I wanted her back!" Ichigo just blankly stared at her. No emotion on his face.<br>"And now after all this time she finally comes home. But she comes with you." her hate and disgust shot right at him.  
>"What makes you so special! Huh! I've know her my whole life! I devoted my life to her! My LIFE! She is my life but you! YOU! You've only known her for what? A week! A month!" she glared at him to see if he would answer but his face was unreadable. "I've lived for her. I did everything I could have for her but still she chooses you! A boy that she only just met! A BOY! That got lucky." her voice had become ragged and horse. "It should be me that is closest to her and not YOU!" Tears started to flow freely from her. "I hate you Ichigo Kurosaki! You took my sister! My mother! My world away from me! I HATE YOU!" she started to pound his chest. Her voice cracked and tears blinded her vision. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she kept repeating. Then she collapsed from exhaustion but she felt someone hold her.<p>

Ichigo held her close to himself. Her petite body felt just like his sisters'. He smiled to himself at the memories of doing this to them. Holding them tight as they let everything out. And Soi Fon did just that. She cried and cried. Years of frustration and loneliness emerged for the first time.

Finally after an eternity she regained herself but Ichigo did not let go. He hugged her tighter and for some reason the once cold captain hugged back.  
>"Soi Fon." she looked up at him and saw a warm smile that let her know everything was ok. "I never stole Yoruichi from you. She found me and together we choose something that will be great. Both of you will always be a part of each other. I know that because she spoke of you." at this the girl perked up. "She said that you were her little bee. Someone she could always count on no matter what. She loves you just as much as you love her, just as much as I love her." he wiped her tears away and smiled more at the girl in his arms. "No matter what happens you will always be family to each other and that is the most important thing in the world. Ok?" She nodded, not trusting her voice. They stayed that way for a bit longer then broke apart. Both wore smiles as they looked at each other.<br>"Thank you Ichigo."  
>"No thank you Soi Fon. I hope one day you will allow me to be a part of your family."<br>"You already are."  
>They smiled even more and bowed to each other. Soi Fon turned to leave but stopped just short of the door. "Oh one more thing Ichigo."<br>"Yes?"  
>The captain's old, cold self sprang forward again. "If you tell anyone what just happened there won't be anything that will stop me from killing you."<br>"Something happened?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
>She smiled at him and the captain persona disappeared to show the beautiful girl that he just met moments ago. "Thank you again Ichigo. And I was supposed to tell you, you have an appointment with Captain Unohana."<br>He blanche right away. Something about the healer captain was not right.  
>"Relax Ichigo. She is very nice once you get to know her." and with that she waved good-bye to him.<p>

The orange haired kid signed. "Another day of pointless tests." he complained to himself.  
>"Yes it looks that way." came a voice from the hall. Ichigo looked up and saw the most beautiful woman in history standing in his doorway. And the best part is she was only wearing a towel. His face became a darker shade than his hair.<p>

"See something you like strawberry?" she cooed. All he did was nod dumbly. Yoruichi smiled as she eyed his toned chest even with a few bruises Soi Fon added to him earlier. She remembered the hot springs and smiled even more at the reaction she got back then. She through open her towel for another priceless reaction but her smiled faded right away.

Ichigo stared at the tanned goddess. Her skin was still a bit wet and the water clung to her shape. He watch as the small water droplets ran down the intoxicating body. Her dark purple hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and neck. Then he stared at her warm inviting eyes. He was about to go to her but the her infamous smirk appeared on her lips. Before anything else happened her towel came flying off her body. His eyes went wide as he absorbed every inch of her body. The colour drained from his face and the smirk disappeared to one of worry on Yoruichi. Blood shot out of his nose and his wounds tore open. Ichigo passed out and fell backwards. The last thing he heard was Yoruichi calling his name.

**4:15am squad 4 recovery room 23 **

Brown eyes slowly opened to stare into an everlasting darkness. It took a long time for him to adjust to the dark then he saw that he was laying in a bed. It was comfortable but felt and looked like his family clinic bed.  
>"Stupid old man went overboard this time." he thought. As he tried to sit up he felt something. He looked down at his hand and saw someone holding it very tightly. He followed the hand to its owner and smiled to himself when he saw her.<p>

Yoruichi was half sitting in a chair and half laying on his bed. She looked exhausted but peaceful. He realised where he was. "Back in damn squad four!" he cursed to himself and the door opened just as he said it.

"I see your awake, Ichigo." came the sweet tone of Unohana. Ichigo go blanched again and reluctantly met the captain's glaze.  
>"Hello Captain Unohana." Ichigo tried to give her a smile but ended up grimacing at her.<br>" I'm sorry if this 'damn squad four' is not up to your standards." she smiled as she as talked but her eyes told him that he better be careful or he would never wake up again.  
>"Umm I-I-I-it's n-not w-what I meant. I-I just h-hate being h-h-hurt." he tried to keep the fear out of his voice but failed.<br>"Oh is that all." she smiled sweetly at him," I hope your wounds are healing. Yoruichi said you just drained of colour then started bleeding."  
>His face went red as he pictured Yoruichi and the flying towel.<p>

"Well I think I got over excited and went into shocked at the same time." he raced through with one breath.

"Oh I see." said the kind captain, as she glanced at Yoruichi's sleeping form. Ichigo had a feeling Unohana knew exactly what happened. His face burned more and he sank into the mattress. "I am glad that your awake now. I thought you would still be asleep for the rest of the week."

"What do you mean the rest of the week? How long have I been here?"

"About two days." his mouth hung open," You did lose a lot of blood. I thought it would take awhile to replenish it but you are a special case."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Your spiritual pressure is higher than all the captains. If you learned to control it you would be unstoppable. And it's my belief that this power of yours can heal you faster than normal."  
>Ichigo frowned and thought about it before nodding his understanding.<br>"Well I will be back later to check on you. The both of you." she smiled again and turned to leave.  
>"Unohana."<br>"Yes?"  
>"Thank you."<br>She smiled a true happy smile this time, "Your welcome Ichigo." and the door closed with a click.

After a second he shivered. The overly kind woman was more scary than Zaraki. "I will not make an enemy of that woman." he told himself. He looked around briefly to see if there was a clock but he saw he had a window and it was still very dark outside. He tightened clapped hand and went back to sleep.

**A/N: So I know not very exciting but I hope you guys can see what I'm trying to do and if not I'll explain next chapter. Thanks for reading and waiting. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Catnip part 4**

**Next chapter. Again don't own bleach or anything related to it.**

**A/N: Just to explain last chapter. I'm trying to show how Ichigo is building trust and relationships with the captains( who will be important allies later in the story). **

_Zangetsu speaking._

_IS for signs and articles._

Chapter 4: SWA's Mag.

Ichigo woke up a few hours later to a pair of grey eyes staring at him.  
>"Ahh!" he yelled and fell out of bed.<br>"Very graceful Ichigo." come the prickly voice of Soi Fon.  
>"Well what do you expect when your that close to me!"<br>Soi Fon's face burned red, "I didn't think I was that ugly."  
>She pouted.<br>"What?" Ichigo was flabbergasted.  
>"I didn't think I was ugly but by your reaction I guess I was wrong." Soi Fon sounded hurt and turned away from him.<p>

'Damn it!' he mentally cursed. Ichigo stood up and lightly grabbed her shoulder. He turned her around and hugged her. Soi Fon was so shocked by his actions that she had to re-kick-start her brain.  
>"Soi Fon you are an extremely beautiful woman but you are kind of scary." she tried to protest but he hushed her with his index finger. "You come off as cold to many people and guys that are interested in you are afraid you'll kill them if they try to get your attention." She nodded and he continued. "I got to see the real you the other day and what I saw was a beautiful young woman that was lonely. If you opened up to some people around you then you could find someone truly special." he hugged her tighter and she wrapped her arms around him.<p>

The dark haired beauty snuggled into his chest. A blush crept across her face. She signed into him. Soi Fon felt safe and relaxed for the first time since Yoruichi left. She looked up at him. His cocky grin greeted her. She closed her eyes and stood on her toes. Her lips almost connecting to his.

Ichigo stared wide-eyed at the girl in his arms. Panic flooded him as she inched closer to his face. Zangetsu yelled, '_Ichigo stop her! You are with Yoruichi! Be loyal to her!'_  
>'I know!' Ichigo screamed at his Zanpakuto. He leaned back up she just kept coming.<p>

Just before Soi Fon could taste his lips they both heard glasses breaking. Still in their embrace the two soul reapers turned their heads to the doorway. Yoruichi stood perfectly still. Her hands looked like they still held the glasses, that were shattered on the floor.

They broke apart right away. Ichigo jumped several feet away from the petite captain. Soi Fon bowed so low her head almost touched the ground as she begged for forgiveness.  
>"Yoruichi! It's not what it looks like! Well it sort of is but it's not! I was... She was... We-we-we-" Ichigo tried desperately to explain.<br>Meanwhile Soi Fon was shouting apology after apology."Lady Yoruichi! I'm so very, very sorry! I didn't mean to do this. It just sort of happened! It was all my fault! Ichigo did nothing! It was all me! I'm so very sorry! I betrayed you! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

They stopped after about five minutes as they both realised that Yoruichi had not moved. She was still holding the invisible cups.  
>"Lady Yoruichi?"<br>"Yoruichi, are you ok?"  
>Soi Fon reached out to her but Yoruichi snapped out of it at that exact moment.<p>

Soi Fon found herself weightless for a second before hitting the wall.

Yoruichi was radiating spiritual pressure. She grabbed Soi Fon off the ground and slapped her hard on both cheeks. Ichigo grabbed her hand, effectively stopping her from knocking Soi Fon's head off. "Yoruichi nothing happened!" he screamed at her to listen.

Instead her rage turned on him. Ichigo saw the fire in Yoruichi's eyes then he felt her hands grab his arm. "Oh shit." was all he said before being thrown from the room.

~outside the room~

Ichigo's friends had just heard that he was now awake and could receive visitors. Everyone had rushed to the squad four barracks hoping to see their friend and comrade. They got directions from Hanataro who was delivering supplies to Unohana and raced down the halls.

"I hope he's ok." Orihime worried.  
>"Of course he is." Rukia assured her, "He's Ichigo." Orihime smiled at her friend.<br>"He can't be as bad as when he fought Captain Zaraki." Renji threw in.  
>"I hope your right pineapple." said Yachiru, while riding on Kenny's shoulder.<br>"He better be hurt or I'm getting a rematch." Kenpachi stated as he licked his lips.  
>Everyone shuttered at the thought of the two going at it again.<p>

They just passed recovery room eighteen when they saw him but not in the way they expected.

Ichigo went flying out the open door and crashed against the wall. He crumpled like a piece of tin foil as he hit the floor. He got up shakily and staggered back into the room.

His friends all looked at each other in shock, well all except Zaraki who was pulling out his zanpakuto.  
>"Looks like a fight!" he buzzed with excitement then...<br>"A fight?" Everyone turned to see Captain Unohana standing behind them.  
>"There can't be a fight in my barracks. Especially with so many injured patients." she said sweetly.<br>"NO! NO! there's no fight!" Zaraki panicked and tried to hide his sword behind his back.  
>"Oh that's good." Unohana smiled.<p>

"AAHHHH!"

BOOM!

They all turned their attention back down the hall where Ichigo was sliding down the wall again. He was slowly crawled back to his room. Just as he was about two feet away Soi Fon and Yoruichi appeared. Yoruichi held Soi Fon high in the air by the back of her collar. They looked like a mother cat holding a kitten by the back of the neck to the people in the hall. Yoruichi dropped her and pulled Ichigo into the room then slammed the door.

Unohana rushed forward to her fellow captain. "Soi Fon? What happened?" she bent down and wrapped an arm around the young woman. Soi Fon looked up at her with tears pouring down her face. Everyone especially the soul reapers were taken aback at the sight of the stonewalled captain's face.  
>"I-I-I..." she tried to speak.<br>"What is it dear?"  
>"I just signed Ichigo's death warrant!" she hugged the elder female captain tightly as they all heard it. The blood chilling scream.<p>

"AAAAEEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEeeeaahhhh!"

~back inside the room~

Ichigo let out the most painful scream of his life. He was sitting on the ground trying to rub away the pain. While Yoruichi sat across from him.  
>"I-I-I-I-Ichigo you an-and m-m-my lit-little bee? W-why?"<br>"Nothing happened." he said after recovering a bit from his injury, "We tried to tell you nothing happened. She just sort of acted on instinct."

She looked into his eyes and saw he was telling the truth. She nodded at him and he hugged her tightly. She didn't return the hug and Ichigo backed away a little. She grabbed his hands. "Ichigo I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry."  
>"What are you talking about?"<br>"I put you in here. I almost lost you. I should have remembered that you were injured. I shou-" that was as far as she got as Ichigo kissed her.  
>"It's fine now Yoruichi. You have nothing to be sorry about." he said when they broke the kiss.<br>"Yes I do-"  
>"No I enjoyed the view and got a little too... Worked up." he said and kissed her again.<p>

The door creaked open as Unohana and Soi Fon attempted to enter. They saw the couple sitting on the floor, kissing like crazy.  
>"See Soi Fon I told you they would be alright." but Soi Fon was on the ground beside the couple muttering apologies.<p>

The two broke apart again and Yoruichi pulled Soi Fon into a hug. "My little bee I'm sorry I hit you." Yoruichi spoke into her ear." You love him the same way I do, don't you?" Soi Fon nodded.  
>"I heard what he said to you the other day in his room. Did he say something like that again today?" again Soi Fon nodded.<br>"I see. Well here you go!" Yoruichi pushed Soi Fon into Ichigo. The orange head fell onto his back with Soi Fon on top of him. Soi Fon acted on her urge and kissed him. Ichigo locked up right away. His eyes wide open as the captain attacked his mouth and dry humped him.

Yoruichi pulled the passionate bee off of her boyfriend after a few minutes as all of Ichigo's friends jaws unhinged. Ichigo was in shock and didn't move at all.

"Thank you so much Lady Yoruichi! I'll see you back at the barracks." and with that the squad two captain flash stepped away.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked as he sat back up still a bit shocked. Yoruichi giggled and helped him back into bed.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Well until Rangiku arrived.

His friends as well as many captains stopped by to see how he was doing. They talked about anything and everything. The day wore on until the last visitors appeared.

"Hello Ichigo!" called Rangiku as she bounced in with Hitsugaya right behind her.

"Hello Kurosaki." he greeted in a boredish tone.

"Hi Rangiku. Hi Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" the white haired kid yelled. Many of the rooms occupants snickered.

"Here Ichigo I brought you something to read when you get bored." Rangiku said as she trust a magazine into his hands.

For the people that knew Ichigo they prepared themselves for the nuclear blast that was about to follow. Rangiku was clueless to everyone around her moving away from Ichigo.

"Does she have a death wish." Chad asked Rukia.  
>"No she just loves to embarrass people but I think that will stop when she sees what he does." everyone that heard them nodded their heads in agreement.<p>

Ichigo looked down at the magazine. Then he paled.

It had the letters SWA printed on it. He guessed that was the name but what got his attention was the picture of him and Yoruichi with a big heart drawn around them.

"Page 6 Ichigo." Rangiku's voice penetrated his brain and he turn the pages.

_Article: the newest couple in the____Seireitei__! Ichigo ( the orange haired former ryoka, that rescued Rukia Kukichi.) and Yoruichi (Former captain of squad 2 and Goddess of Flash) have become a couple. With insider information this reporter learned that the ex-captain taught the heroic strawberry for the last month to help save Rukia from an unjust execution. They trained in an unknown location by themselves. Completely alone. This reporter has to think that these two very attractive people did cross the line of student and teacher at that time._

_Through another source I found that there was always tension between the two. They never acted on their feelings until the party held at squad ten last weekend. There the new couple expressed their burning passion and love for each other on the dance floor. There they exchanged a heated and lustful kiss. Many witnesses gave their opinions on the public display._

_"I have never seen anything that hot take place only feet from me. Damn it was hot."- Yoko, squad 4_

_"I can't believe that inferior human brat gets to nail that hot tanned ass beauty! I honestly think he tricked her! There's no way a noble like her would be attracted to a commoner like him when I'm standing right here." - Lieutenant Omeada of squad 2._

_"I'm happy for both of them! Ichigo really deserves someone that makes him happy!"- Orihime, Ichigo's close friend._

_"Way to be Ichigo!"- many squad 11 members._

_"I got wet from watching them! I was so horny! If that was someone else he was kissing I would have ripped her off and given him the ride of his life!"- Lieutenant Momo of squad 5._

_For people that missed seeing the kiss here is a photo of the couple_. Below was a picture of them in mid kiss. Yoruichi was clawing his back and Ichigo was forcefully pulling her closer to him. Their lips were locked tightly together. A playboy magazine couldn't even compare to how hot and sexy they looked. He continued to read after tearing his eyes away from the photo.

_I definitely agree with Momo. I myself was soaking wet! If Ichigo ever breaks up with her I want to feel his Zanpakuto stab deep within me! Give me a call anytime Ichigo! But I digress many women are envying Lady Yoruichi right now for stealing that new piece of meat off the Market before anybody had a chance to check him out._

_Anyways the latest scoop is that a few days ago the gorgeous Strawberry was taken to squad four after having life threatening injuries. Not to worry ladies he is fine and recovering very well. You should go see him and tell him to get well soon!  
><em>  
><em>Anyways you are all wondering what happened to him. Well the problem is that nobody is sure what exactly happened but from a source( who will remain anonymous) witnessed squad four work on him.<em>

_"I saw him in his bedroom laying in a puddle of blood. Lady Yoruichi was hysterical. She was hugging his chest and crying while the whole time she shouted out his name." the source looked sad at this point. Remembering what she saw must have been hard.  
><em>  
><em>When pushed for more details, the witness was a little reluctant but finally told all. "I did not know what happened before I arrived but Ichigo was not fully dressed and neither was Lady Yoruichi." I wonder what they were doing. My guess is that Ichigo may have poured too much of his spiritual pressure into the tanned goddess!_ At this part Ichigo's hands trembled in rage and the air got heavy. 'Too much spiritual pressure huh?' he thought as everyone in squad four barracks breathing became laboured. Yoruichi seemed to be the only one spared the crushing force. _ I wish I could sheathe his sword if you know what I mean._

_Still this hot new couple is sure to be fun and entertaining! So keep your eyes open and if you happen to witness something juicy! Run to this magazine and tell us! And I almost forgot. Don't get too jealous of them!  
>By Rangiku Matsumoto, chief editor. "<br>_  
>The occupants of the room were force to the ground. Toshiro was crawling towards the door to try and escape but his lieutenant couldn't even lift a finger. Rangiku was star-fished to the ground and panting. Her head was to the side and she saw Ichigo's feet touch the floor. 'Maybe signing my name was a bad idea.' she thought in hindsight.<p>

Yoruichi still stood beside Ichigo reading the magazine over his shoulder. She finished just before him and was about to skin Rangiku alive then everyone except her hit the deck. She thought there may have been an attack but that was thrown out the window as soon as she saw Ichigo get out of bed. His bright blue spiritual pressure was whirling around him. He was like a miniature tornado. Papers and equipment flew around the room. He slowly approached the helpless strawberry blonde squished against the floor. The few steps he took created small craters every time his feet fell.

Rangiku's eyes were wide with panic as Ichigo talked to her.  
>"Rangiku, did you write that article?" his voice was layered and hollow. He smiled at her and appeared very calm. A Unohana freaky calm!<br>"Tell me the truth Rangiku." his grin widening. All she could do was open her mouth but no sound came out.  
>"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Here maybe this will help." Ichigo waved his right hand in a 'come here' fashion and Rangiku was lifted off the floor. She was floating in the air, directly in front of Ichigo. He waved his left hand and the pressure around her lessened so she could fill her lungs.<br>"Now did you write the article?" he asked again.  
>"Y-yes." she nodded at the same time. Ichigo opened his mouth but never said anything as Yoruichi tapped his shoulder. He turned to her and she whispered into his ear. An evil smile tugged his lips as she continued. When she finished they both wore malevolent grins.<br>"Rangiku?" the layered voice was gone. She nodded. "I'm letting you off with a warning this time. If you do something like this again I will not be responsible for mine or Yoruichi's actions. You understand?"  
>Again she nodded. "And you promise to not to do it again?"<br>Rangiku crossed her fingers and nodded but that didn't go unnoticed by Yoruichi.  
>"Good." Ichigo said. He went and sat back down on his bed. As soon as Yoruichi sat down next to him Rangiku tumbled to the ground and everyone slowly stood up.<p>

Everyone looked at Ichigo in wonder and shock. None so more than Toshiro Hitsugaya. Before anyone could say anything the door burst open.  
>"Who was that?"came the sickly sweet voice of Captain Unohana.<br>Everyone started to panic but surprisingly it was Ichigo that answered.  
>"Sorry about that Captain Unohana. That was my fault but having said that Rangiku got me a little over excited."<br>"Is that so? I remember telling all of you to not excite Ichigo as he needed rest." Unohana said it nice enough but there was a killing intent behind those words."I hoped that you Captain Hitsugaya would be responsible enough to keep your lieutenant in line."  
>Toshiro's face matched his hair colour. "I-I-I'm sorry Captain Unohana I tried to stop it but obviously I didn't try hard enough."<br>"That is fine but I believe your lieutenant needs to be punished."  
>"Well-" he started.<br>"Don't worry Retsu." Yoruichi interrupted, "I have everything taken care of."  
>Unohana smiled at her old friend then turned to Hitsugaya. "Is that acceptable, Captain?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Captain please!" Rangiku begged as panic and fear gripped her as she remembered the evil grins the couple had earlier.<br>"RANGIKU!" shouted Hitsugaya. "You will accept your punishment!" she nodded shamefully to her captain.  
>"Good. Thank you Captain Hitsugaya." Unohana smiled at him," Now rest up Ichigo. I plan to release you tomorrow."<br>"Sure thing. Thank you Captain Unohana." called Ichigo as the healer lift the room.  
>"Come on, Rangiku. I think you should get your will in order." Hitsugaya said as he left with his scared lieutenant.<p>

Everyone else in the room was very quiet. Then Renji broke the silence. "Well Ichigo I think I better get back to my recovery room. Get better soon, yeah?" and with that he booked it out of the room.  
>"Yeah I think we should all go back and rest up." Rukia said as she and everyone else scrambled out of the room.<p>

Leaving Ichigo and Yoruichi alone again.

"Well it is getting late." Yoruichi said.  
>"Oh." disappointment present in Ichigo's voice, "I guess you got to be getting back to squad two then."<br>"What are you talking about Ichigo?"  
>"Well you can't sleep here can you?"<br>"Of course I can!"  
>"Where?"<br>"With you moron!"  
>"Umm Yoruichi there isn't enough room for two people in this bed."<br>Yoruichi didn't answer but just jumped onto his chest in her cat form. He shook his head. "Good night, Yoruichi."  
>"Meow."<p>

**A/N Well this was a fun chapter! Hope you liked it as much as I did. For you people that didn't get what she did to him to scream like that here you go. She kicked him in the nuts really, really, REALLY hard!  
>Now a serious question. Do you people want Soi Fon to be like Yoruichi in this story. Like as in a lover to Ichigo or have her not included at all except as a supporting character. Or maybe she could be a bit of both. She could be a lover to both Ichigo and Yoruichi but not as important as them in the whole story. She could be a three some partner when they want to have more fun and maybe Unohana could pop in sometimes. It's really up to you guys. I could also just make a new short story of a few chapters of all of them fucking each other. Leave a review to answer the question cause the stupid poll thing is not working for me right now.<br>See you next time.**

**A/N: Also I'm going on holiday for spring break so I won't be updating until April (hopefully). **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Rebuilding

The next morning Ichigo was getting dressed when Isane walked in. Her eyes locked onto Ichigo's body and drank him in. The toned lean body with chiselled muscles. He was quickly becoming every female soul reapers wet dream.

"Isane? Isane! Hello?" Ichigo called as he finished putting on his clothes.

"Yes! I'm sorry." the silver haired woman said as her face lit up. "I am here to ask if you would like to eat breakfast with the squad." she said so fast Ichigo had to make her repeat it twice. Finally after he understood he gladly accepted. He was very curious about the squads and what they did.

Isane had latched on to him and pulled his arm into her valley of heaven. The two large orbs of flesh felt nice and warm but were not nearly as large or nice as Yoruichi's. Still Ichigo blushed a bit but held it back a lot. Isane had taken the long way to the dining hall in Ichigo's opinion but said nothing. As soon as he entered the hall got quiet then everyone went back to eating, well they sort of did. The female members pushed some tables together and all gathered around as Isane dragged him over to it. He sat down and all the women stared at him.

Ichigo felt extremely uncomfortable. He looked around and saw that all the women were at his table and he was getting envious and hateful looks from the men.

He turned his attention back to his table and saw that there was food in front of him. He started to eat and about half way into his meal when he was bombarded with questions.

"How did you meet Yoruichi?"  
>"I thought you liked Rukia."<br>"Did Yoruichi seduce you?"  
>"Is that your real hair colour?"<br>"Did you really beat captain Zaraki?"  
>"Are you really human?"<br>"How did you get Bankai?"  
>"Am I cute?"<br>"Would you date me?"  
>"Would you sleep with me?"<br>"How 'Big' are you?"  
>"Is Yoruichi good in bed?"<br>"Are you good in bed?"

Ichigo started to panic. If he had the choice right now between Aizen or the mob of women, he would pick Aizen. The questions picked up more as the women started saying them faster and louder as Ichigo started to sink in his seat. He could not even hear the questions anymore and was praying someone would save him. And someone did. A black cat jumped on the table and hissed very loudly, scaring and shutting up the overeager soul reapers. Finally all the women were quiet and staring at the cat. Ichigo was smiling and start to chuckle a bit at how possessive Yoruichi was. After another glare at the women the cat jumped into Ichigo's lap were he scratched her ears. The purring was loud as everyone was quiet until the girls started to "Ahhhhh. What a cute kitty."

"Is she yours Ichigo?" one of the squad members asked.

"She's my other half." he answered right away which caused the cat to look at him with a warm glow. She jumped up onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face. Another sigh from the gathered women then they all looked nervous. Ichigo felt a hand rest on his other shoulder and looked up to see Unohana. She smiled at him and sat down next to him as her subordinates moved quickly to make room for her.

"Hello, Captain Unohana." Ichigo said very calmly.

"Hello Ichigo, how are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

"Good, good. I hope my squad has made you feel welcome." she said with a smile but the under lying message was, "They should behave themselves or else."

"Yes very much so." he said as he caught the meaning and the women breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good. So what were you talking about?"

"They just wanted to know some things about me."

"Oh like what?"

"Anything really." Ichigo sensed that Unohana was curious about him and wanted her to ask the question.

"Oh. Do you mind if I ask a question then?"

"Go right ahead." he smiled and all the women leaned forward to hear.

"I was wondering what your life was like before becoming a soul reaper and how you did become one." she smiled at him and he didn't respond right away. He looked down at Yoruichi for a moment. She was staring at him and he knew that she wanted to know as well. So he launched into his life story. He left out a few things like how his mother had died but no one pushed him for details. As he talked he noticed that quite a few male soul reapers and patients joined in and listened. He got many laughs and tears as he went along. His friends showed up and through in details and events that he had forgotten or tried to leave out as it was embarrassing but his friends gladly shared. Time raced on and before he knew it it was dinner time. He finished right to the point of being in the hospital with the exclusion of how he really ended up in it. Which many people wanted to know. He also left out the details of Yoruichi being a cat and what happened in the underground training.

He looked around and noticed that the eating hall was packed with people and almost every captain was there as they listened. The clapping started and he was shocked by it. The captains surrounded him and all thanked him for sharing about himself.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, after your tale my respect for you has improved." Soifon said with a small bow, "And I would be happy to fight alongside you."

"T-thank you Captain Soifon." he said as he smiled and returned the bow.

"Yes I would also fight alongside you, Ichigo." said Captain Hitsugaya.

"Thanks Toshiro."

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" the White haired kid yelled and many people fought to not laugh.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." came the old and powerful voice of the head captain, "I hope that we can be friends and allies."

"Maybe." the teen answered causing many to gasp.

"Oh would you care to explain?"

"I'm not part of the soul society so you can't order me around and plus why do I want to. The only reason I would is because I have friends here."

"So are we enemies?" the old man asked.

"No but we aren't exactly friends either."

"Can you explain your reasoning?"

"Sure! How about the fact that you sentence a girl to death for no reason. You didn't even question her about what happened. How was that fair? Then there is the point that you had me killed. Sure I didn't completely die but I would have bled to death if Urahara didn't save me. I am a human that you are supposed to protect and you have a funny way of showing it. Then there is the fact that you exiled Urahara who by the way is the reason that you're all not dead. I'm pissed off by the way you run things and find it disgraceful and pitiful." he stared hard at the old man.

The soul reapers looked shocked that he was brave enough to say that to the head captain and in front of the rest of the captains. Who a few of them were nodding in agreement. The squad 2, 4, 8 and 13 captains agreed with him. His friends were readying themselves for a quick escape by the look on the head captain's face but Ichigo stared at him unblinking and without fear.

"So if we reorganised and rebuilt you would join us."

"Yes."

"And what would you suggest we start with?"

"Central 46."

"What would we do about it?"

"Make it so people are voted in."

"They already are."

"You mean nobles. I mean that anyone could be in it."

There was a large gasp but people looked hopeful about the idea. The few that were nobles looked horrified. Byakuya Kuchiki looked surprised and approving of the idea for but a second before the usual mask reappeared.

"And how will that make a difference?" the old man asked but he already knew the answer.

"The 'common' people make up the biggest percent of the population. They are the ones who should decide their fate by how they live. In the world of the living, history shows that when the nobles ran the government they only made laws to benefit themselves and that ended up with the 'common' people revolting. The revolutions that have happen always lead to death and destruction. Do you want that? Cause after living out there for a week I would rather be a hollow." soul reapers gasped," I think the soul society is due for a revolt and with what Aizen just pulled I wouldn't doubt if the people rise up against you thinking that they could do what he did. He may also start a revolution just to focus your attention here and not on him. If you help the people now they will be more inclined to help you later. There is strength in numbers."

"Yo strawberry, when did you start thinking clearly?" Renji asked as many soul reapers looked at the orange haired man in awe.

"Kurosaki isn't stupid." Uryu spoke and defended his friend, "He is second highest in all our classes (behind me) and sees the whole picture when he isn't mad or protecting someone." Renji looked away and many captains nodded in respect for both young students.

"What is your view in this Quincy?" asked the head captain whose attention turned to the bow wielding teen.

"I agree with Ichigo. You are far too much bigots and backstabbers." many soul reapers frowned at the Quincy but he continued,"You jump to conclusions before looking at the big picture and like Ichigo said, you never questioned Rukia. I find that your decisions are sloppy and you go for the easy way out. If something or someone doesn't agree with you, you simply destroy them." There was a dark look that he sent at the old man.

"I see." the head captain said but Uryu doubted that he did, "And where do your loyalties lay?"

Uryu smirked and made eye contact with Ichigo. "The Quincy will be with and do what Ichigo thinks is right."

Everyone was a bit shocked by this including Ichigo but saw that Uryu was truly serious and smiled at him. Ichigo and Uryu shook hands right there and then.

"Don't let my Quincy honour be ruined because of you, soul reaper."

"I'll try not to out shine you too much."

The two smirked at each other as the friendly rivalry kicked back in.

"So with the aid of one Quincy and a few humans is that it?" the old man said.

"Do you think I am the last Quincy?"

"You have stated so."

"The meaning of the last Quincy is that I am the last who still fights. There are many who have gone into hiding but once called they will fight."

"So Quincy and humans as well as a soul reaper. I find your demands high for becoming allies."

"Not just them!" Yoruichi pushed through the crowd, having left quickly to change and stood beside Ichigo, grabbing his hand before turning to look at her old commander. "He has me too as well as Urahara and our 'friends'." Soifon walked to stand on Ichigo's other side which was surprising as many thought she would stand beside Lady Yoruichi.

"I will also be with him." the stealth captain declared as if daring someone to question her.

Rukia and Renji also walked over and joined him muttering about stupid strawberries.

A second later Hitsugaya and Rangiku crossed to the growing group. As well as Hantaro and his captain, Unohana both smiling at Ichigo warmly. Then the squad eight and thirteen captains. A few moments later Zaraki moved to stand by Ichigo giving him a evil grin. "Trouble seems to find you and that means there is always a fight close by."

The many soul reapers that belonged to the different squads didn't know what to do, kept looking between the two groups.

The head captain started to laugh and after a moment spoke," You are an incredible young man Ichigo Kurosaki. The way you inspire people you meet is a remarkable trait. I agree with you in what you say as I had no say in central 46's orders either as I am a commoner and have to follow their orders blindly. I truly hope that we can become friends and allies." the head captain extended his hand which Ichigo grasped and shook firmly. "I will start rebuilding right away and hopefully you can join us as a captain later on."

With his last statement all hell broke loose. The Captains were shocked as was Ichigo and his friends. The mass of soul reapers, mostly the women cheered, loudly and started yelling about wanting to transfer to his squad.

Ichigo looked at the old man and realised that he knew how to work a crowd as well as understand what Ichigo already proposed. 'Sly bastard.' Ichigo thought before speaking again.

"Well that may be possible but that won't happen for a while." Ichigo stated and caused everyone to go crazy.

**A/N: Well that's it,kind of short I know. The chapter just sort of appeared. Not what I originally planned but I think it works for later on. Sorry about the long wait but I got a concussion on my holiday. Ended up in hospital for a few days, yay! Anyways thanks for everyone who answered about the whole Soifon thing. Made me plan more. Still thinking things over but I like this story and plan on writing ahead a bit more so the next update may be awhile. Also for fans of Sisterhood I hit a wall. I have such bad writers block on the story and my ideas are starting to look stupid so the next update will be awhile. Sorry but I don't really want to cheat you on a bad ending.**

**Right well see you when I see you and please review cause that inspires me to write more. See ya. **


	6. Chapter 6

Catnip Chapter 6 Revenge Is Sweet

The next day Yoruichi patiently waited for Ichigo to finish his last exam. Unohana had wanted to make sure that he was good to go.

Every so often she would feel Ichigo's spiritual pressure spike then return to normal. After a few minutes after his last spike in pressure Ichigo emerged for the examination room and zipped by Yoruichi. He almost flash stepped to the entrance to escape the kind healer woman.

A few seconds after Ichigo left the barracks Unohana stumbled out of the exam room. Her lieutenant came over to the seemingly drunk but very, VERY happy captain.

Isane eyed her captain for a minute. Unohana's face was very red, her hair was out of its normal braid. The usual calm smile was replaced with one of complete bliss and her eyes. Her eyes were glazed over and glassy.

"Umm captain?" Isane asked tentatively.

"Yes?" Unohana answered without removing her glaze from where Ichigo disappeared.

"Captain you didn't... you know?"

"What?"

"Take advantage of a patient?"

"No." Retsu said with longing, "But I wish I had the chance."

"CAPTAIN!"

"What? He wouldn't let me. Even with clothes off, he kept flash stepping away."

Isane got a nose bleed thinking about her attractive captain and the sexy strawberry chasing each other naked around the room.

"Ahh. Yoruichi is so lucky." they both said wishfully.

~Two Blocks away~

Yoruichi finally caught up with Ichigo. "Man, is he getting fast." she thought to herself," If I don't watch out he'll be faster than me."

"Hey, Ichigo! Wait up!" he just continued to walk as quickly as possible. " Did she rape you?" Yoruichi asked standing beside him now.

The look of horror on his face enough of an answer. "How did you know?"

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "Did you let her."

The icy tone of her voice made Ichigo shiver," N-n-no I-I kept f-flash stepping away."

"Good!" smiled a happy Yoruichi," Cause I get to take your virginity."

He just stared at her like when she first showed him her true form. She just smiled and grabbed his hand. She had to drag him down the street for the next four blocks before he regained his composure.

"Why did you have to say it so loudly?" he finally burst.

"Why are you embarrassed?" smirking at him.

"No kidding!" then a smug look flashed onto his face," You are too!"

This time Yoruichi blushed. "So? Why are you complaining?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm not." he stopped and pulled her into a deep kiss. They finally broke apart and this time Ichigo was dragging Yoruichi down the street.

She was pulled out of her daze by a curious and blushing Ichigo asking her a question," Umm Yoruichi why did you ... You know."

"No Ichigo I don't know?"

"Why did you ... Reveal yourself to me?" he said hoping to use another word.

"Oh. Well I thought that was obvious." she answered as a blush started to creep along her face. She looked at him and his face was completely blank.

Sighing she explained, "Did you honestly think that when you were running around with Rukia, fighting hollows, Kisuke and I weren't watching you." he raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt," I saw firsthand what kind of man you were. How you would throw your life away if it meant protecting someone. Even a stranger. I found you 'interesting' so I watched you more than Kisuke did." She started to blush more but continued," I liked what I saw. How strong you were and how much you improved. Even when you fought the first time Byakuya, you knew you couldn't win but you did everything you could to try and save Rukia." Ichigo grimaced, remembering being stabbed in the chest twice.

"I made Kisuke train you because I would have been distracted the whole time and plus he really wanted to teach you how to fight. So when I 'revealed' myself to you I wanted to know if you were interested in me." her blush was full blown but Ichigo waited for her to continue.

"When you looked away and demanded I put on some clothes I thought that you didn't like me the way...the way I liked you. Then in the hot springs I tried again hoping that you may have changed your mind. I realised that you did like me and that you were embarrassed both times. I got hopeful because you treated me like a normal person. You didn't faun over my body or my nobility."

A very sad look spread across her face and some tears filled her eyes," When Aizen stabbed you I thought that you died. I thought that the one guy I had a crush on had died, I-I... I felt incredibly lonely."

Ichigo watched as the woman in front of him, the same woman who always looked so confident and strong, started to break down. Her tears started to show more and Ichigo realised that he truly liked her and wanted to protect her. He pulled her into a firm hug. She buried her face into his chest. She let a few tears escape her but finally got control of herself.

"Then," she continued, looking into his eyes," I found out that you were alive and I made a promise to myself that I would tell you that I like you."

"So dragging me to squad two barracks was just a part of your plan." he stated.

"No but it helped." she smiled at him then quickly kissed his lips. "Come on we have to do a few errands."

The two shared an evil smirk before flash stepping off to squad two.

Once they arrived a squad member lead them to Soifon.

"Hello Ichigo." Soifon said as she ran over and gave him a hug. Which he returned a bit hesitantly.

"Lady Yoruichi." she bowed to her former captain.

"Hello little bee." Yoruichi said with an edge of harshness and jealousy.

"I have completed the mission that you assigned me." Soifon reported as she walked over to her desk, picking up a package and handing it to Yoruichi. "Everything is in there and I have told Yachiru you would be stopping by."

"Good work. Thank you Soifon." Yoruichi said before turning to leave but stopped as Ichigo did not follow.

"Soifon."

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I want to thank you for what you did yesterday. It would be a honour to fight with you by my side. And thank you for welcoming me to stay here." he bowed to her in respect and gratitude.

Soifon's cheeks turn a light shade of red before looking at her feet."It was nothing Ichigo. I just hope that you will choose to be a captain one day so we can be better friends."

"I'd like that. Thank you again Soifon." Ichigo said as he left the barracks with a slightly jealous Yoruichi.

Soifon let out a sigh once they were gone,"Lady Yoruichi you are so lucky."

~SWA Magazine Office/ Squad 9 barracks~

Ichigo and Yoruichi met the pink hair bubbly girl, Yachiru outside the printing room.

"Hiya Ichi! And Kitty is here too yay!" the girl's over cheery voice rang out.

"Hi Yachiru. How are you doing?"

"Fine. A lil bit bored. Kenny can't fight right now so there's nothin to do." she pouted.

"Well we have something fun that you could help us with."

"Really kitty!"

"Yep. Could you put this in the new SWA Magazine for us."

"Sure I can do that. I'm an editor." she said proudly.

"Great! This is big news so could you get it out as soon as possible and try to keep it a secret until it is published."

"Sure thing!" she agreed as she bounced into the printing room," Stop the presses! We got big news! Yay I got to say that!" They heard her cheer in the other room.

Laughing the two made it back to squad two and fell asleep holding one another in Yoruichi's room.

~The Next Day~

Ichigo was called to do his actual physical exam at squad four and begged Yoruichi for help. In the end Yoruichi got to sit in as Unohana ran the test. Ichigo was thankful that he got to wear his boxers for the exam and had to use a lot of willpower to stop his body from reacting when the two women had decided to dress in revealing clothing.

Afterwards Unohana said that he would be fine to return to the world of the living that night. Ichigo and Yoruichi were escorted out of the squad four barracks by none other than it's captain.

"Well Ichigo, I hope we meet again but perhaps not when you need medical attention." the captain smiled at him.

"Yeah I would like that. Maybe we could go for a coffee next time." he said.

Unohana's face lit up with a big smile. "Yes that would be great."

"Well thank you Captain Unohana." Ichigo bowed.

The doctor put out her hand. "My name is Retsu, Ichigo."  
>He took her hand and kissed the back of it.<br>"Thank you very much Retsu."  
>Unohana blushed like crazy at the teen's actions even with her forcing herself on him yesterday he was still charming and acted as if nothing had happened.<p>

With that they walked away and Unohana stared after the orange haired man. 'Next time,' she thought, 'I'm going to have him give me a full physical.' her eyes glazed over as she stared at his ass.

"What was that Ichigo?" Yoruichi asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Start of a little pay back." he smirked. Yoruichi cocked her eyebrow but Ichigo said no more.

They walked down the streets and saw hundreds of soul reapers gathering around the newsstands. They saw the new SWA Magazine in many people's hands.

On the cover was Rangiku standing in only a towel. The words _full pull out poster _was written on the front and the couple could see many male soul reapers with their tongues out while looking at the pictures.

"You think we were too harsh?" Ichigo asked.

"No none of the pictures were of her naked. They only had her in her underwear and wearing a towel."

"Still Soifon must be really stealthy to get those."

"Oh she is. Better watch your back Ichigo." smirked Yoruichi.

Just then the person they wanted to see most arrived. "What's going on? Is it something juicy?" asked Rangiku as the crowd hushed to an eerie silence before the soul reapers started to flash step away as fast as possible. Ichigo and Yoruichi joined everyone and ran as Rangiku picked up the magazine.

Even two miles away the still heard the "WHAT!" that Rangiku shrieked. The couple laughed to themselves as they continued to walk hand in hand. 'Revenge' they thought, 'Is sweet.'

**A/N: Man this came out a lot faster than I thought. Somehow I got this urge and inspiration to write and boom! New chapter. I know its kind of short but the next chapter is different scene so putting this one and that one together didn't work in my option.**

**Now I got a few PMs and one or two reviews asking how I got a concussion so first thanks for the concern. The second is I went snowboarding on my vacation. I was going down the hill and hit a patch of ice, somehow flew through the air doing a few front flips and landing on my face. About twenty minutes later I woke up in the first aid cabin and went to the hospital. So yeah I had a great vacation!**

**Anyways thanks for the reviews and everything but this time the wait will probably be longer. Sorry but I'm a busy person and writers block is a pain. Thanks and see ya (hopefully) soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own bleach.

Chapter Seven: Departure

After the revenge that they both got the couple were reluctant to depart the soul society. Ichigo got a hell butterfly minutes after Rangiku's scream.

"What the hell! Get lost!" Ichigo swatted at the butterfly that kept dive-booming at his face. The black butterfly finally landed on his nose making an already amused Yoruichi start to giggle. Ichigo's temper would have broke through if he had not heard Yoruichi. The giggling of his partner startled him. He could not remember Yoruichi ever giggling. He had heard her laugh, mostly at him, but never something this girlish. Maybe she was starting to become more comfortable with him and opened up a bit more, this thought ran through his head. He knew that he liked it right away and hoped that he could make her do it again.

Finally she decided that he had enough embarrassment and told him to ask the butterfly to relay the message with his mind. He just looked blankly at her as if she was nuts.

"Just think the words 'Report' or 'Relay message'." he continued to stare at her, "Just say it like when you talk to yourself."

He shrugged and tried like she said. "Report." he said in his mind. He flinched when he heard Captain Hitsugaya's voice ringing in his head, "Kurosaki report to squad ten immediately!"

As soon as the message was played the butterfly took flight and flapped into the now setting sunlight.

"Good news?" Yoruichi smirked by the way Ichigo's face drained of colour.

"Toshiro wants to see me." he started to walk towards the barracks where the short white haired kid was waiting. Yoruichi nodded and grabbed his hand, hoping that there wasn't going to be any consequences for the magazine.

They stood outside of the captain's office for a second as Ichigo announced their presence. "Enter." the voice had no emotion and Ichigo entered with Yoruichi still holding his hand.

"Sit, please." the youngest captain of the soul society commanded. Once they took their seats the captain's eyebrow cocked as he noticed that Yoruichi had not let go of Ichigo's hand.

'They must be closer than I guessed,' Hitsugaya thought, 'for her to be lending this much support.'

The couple stared at the squad ten captain. His face was unreadable. The blue eyes flick between the two of them then finally settled on Ichigo. A faint smile creep onto Hitsugaya's face which did not go unnoticed by the couple.

"I hope you know why you are here." Toshiro broke the silence.

"No please tell us, captain." Yoruichi replied coolly.

"The SWA magazine that was published today has created quite a stir." he explained, " I wanted to be the first..." he quieted down to a whisper.

"First? What?" Ichigo asked.

Toshiro's face grew into a smile and then he burst out laughing. The two of them shared a quick glance before looking back to the crazy captain.

"First to thank you!" Toshiro finally stated after he stopped laughing. "I have tried for years to get Rangiku to shut up and work. After that magazine was published she came running here begging me to hide her. At the time told her if she did the paper work I would let her stay hidden here. She agreed right away! She did two weeks' worth of work in a few hours! I've never been able to get her to do a day's worth! Thank you! Thank you both!" he bowed to both of them then shook their hands to the point of almost ripping off their arms.

"Well we're happy that you're happy Toshiro but we have no idea what you are talking about." Ichigo gave him a sneaky smile.

Toshiro caught on and returned it, "What was I thinking. Of course you don't. Momo came by with the first edition before any of them were on the sale racks and then the second, third and four editions were sent to me." he pulled a high pile of about a hundred magazines. "Most of the magazines had a note with them, which I doubt you had anything to do with." He slide one over to Ichigo so he could read it.

_Hi Captain just thought that you would enjoy this! Maybe you will she just how hot your vice captain is. Maybe she can welt the ice around you. It would be steamy! Show her your dragon! If she's a true woman like me she'll jump into bed with you. Best of luck!_

Ichigo started to laugh as Yoruichi read it over his shoulder then she too started laughing. "Who sent that?"

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." Toshiro smiled as a certain brown haired lieutenant popped into his head. Yoruichi and Ichigo shared a look guessing who sent the note.

Curiosity got the better of Yoruichi, "What other editions?"

"Oh I take it you didn't know." Toshiro looked at them and slide the different magazines towards them. "Momo works for the magazine as well. She came up with the idea that with so many pictures they should print different magazines with different pictures in them. She told me that the magazines today have made more money than all the other magazines ever printed put together. You made a record magazine sale."

The couple's eyebrows raised as they looked at the different editions. Quickly flipping through they could see that they all had different pictures in them.

"Momo wants me to give you these." he pushed over two identification cards to them. They picked them up and saw their faces and names on them as well as the words S_enior Editors_ printed boldly on them. "Momo and Yachiru both want you to be a part of the magazine due to the success of today's sales. They said that whatever you want published will be in the next magazine. I also want to thank you again."

"For what?" Yoruichi smirked.

"For the blackmail!" the captain said as he quickly and safely slid the magazines into a vault behind his desk, "Now whenever Rangiku isn't working I can get her to with all of this!" he started to laugh manically with Ichigo and Yoruichi joining in.

The evil revenge celebration ended quite quickly as Toshiro poured tea for them and turned serious. "I find everything lately to be very troublesome as well as worrying. With Aizen and two more captains turning against us we are in udder chaos right now." he stared pointedly at them and they returned his glare, "With three squads without captains we are in a sorry state. Our only options are to find replacement captains-"

"Which you don't seem to have anyone powerful enough for the positions." Yoruichi pointed out.

Toshiro nodded in agreement," The only logical choice is to disband the three squads and have everyone reassigned to the remaining squads." silence met his statement. The clock ticking was like a blast of thunder in the quiet room.

"Why can't you leave the squads how they are?" Ichigo asked.

"The squads have no captains how do you expect them to run?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Well they have more to prove than anyone else." Yoruichi and Toshiro raised their eyebrows with curiosity burning in their eyes. "Well their captains betrayed them right?" Ichigo responded to their looks, "Not only them but the whole soul society. I think the squads blame themselves for their captains' actions. If you let them stay together they will work hard to redeem the squads honour and reputation. They will prove to be more ready and capable in the coming war."

Ichigo looked up at them to see slightly shocked and impressed faces. "What I'm not stupid!" his temper flared.

"We didn't say you were Ichigo it's just that I wouldn't have seen it that way." Yoruichi explained.

"Usually when you cut a things head off the body dies." Toshiro jumped in, "With a squad it is like that. A captain is in charge of the soldiers. When the one telling everyone what to do is gone, nobody knows what to do. What you just said was the opposite."

"Well look at the squads!" Ichigo argued his point, "There still is a chain of command. There are lieutenants as well as seated officers. They worked hard to get where they are. Do you think they will be happy to have to start all over again. Plus the squads know how to work together. If you break them up they will need to redo training which takes time and time is something that we don't have."

"We?" Toshiro asked, "Are you thinking of becoming a captain?"

"This will affect everyone, not just the soul society." he answered hoping to avoid the captain question.

Toshiro accepted it and nodded. He was already in deep thought. "Thank you Kurosaki. You have given me much to think about."

"You're welcome, Toshiro."

"It's captain Hitsugaya to you!"

"Whatever."

"It's almost time for your departure isn't it?" Toshiro said as he glanced at the clock then out at the night sky.

"Yes we should get going." Yoruichi said as she stood pulling Ichigo with her.

"I'll come and see you off." Toshiro said as he too got to his feet.

They arrived at the gate to find quite a crowd. Ichigo recognised many of the female soul reapers from his life story rant the other day. They all stared doe-eyed at him as he walked forward. The sea of black parted for him to walk through. Even in the moonlight his friends stuck out.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted and waved enthusiastically. The people closest to the gate were his friends that he made during the invasion as well as the captains.

"Hi guys. Ready to go home?" he smiled at them all.

"Of course! Too many soul reapers here for me." his Quincy friend replied, earning a few snickers from his companions.

"Yeah right," Chad's voice boomed, "You enjoyed the soul society."

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose trying to hide his blush but did not say anything.

"Well," Ichigo said as he turned to the soul reapers, "I guess this is good bye."

"Maybe not." the head captain spoke. As he did so Ukitake stepped forward and handed Ichigo a badge with a skull on it.

"Umm thanks." Ichigo eyed the badge while the mass of soul reapers all awed at it.

"This is a combat badge." the thirteenth squad captain explained, "If you ever need to enter your spirit form hold the badge to your chest and you will leave your body. It will come in handy if you meet a hollow."

Ichigo's eyes gleamed as he realised he would not have to give up being a soul reaper. "Thanks this means a lot." he smiled at them.

"Well don't get yourself killed while using that strawberry!" Rukia's teasing voice called.

"I won't midget!" he yelled back as Rukia's foot connected with his shin. "Oww damn it that hurts!"

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia's voice was quiet but so was everyone else and it travelled to everybody's ears, "Thank you for everything." she launched herself at him. Hugging him tightly which he returned it.

"Idiot. I would have saved you regardless." he smiled at her.

"Yeah I know." Rukia said as she pulled away from him and turned to Yoruichi, "You better take care of him! Cause I don't want him to be my superior anytime soon!"

Yoruichi laughed and nodded in agreement, "Him in charge, it's a scary thought."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Ichigo yelled at her causing the whole group to start laughing.

"I'm going to miss you Ichi!" came a voice near Ichigo's leg. He looked down to see the small pink head of Yachiru. She was hugging his leg tightly.

"I'll miss you too." an '_ahh_' came from the female soul reapers as he hugged her back.

"Yo Ichigo!" he turned to see Zaraki standing in front of him. He picked up Yachiru and placed her on his shoulder. "Next time you're here I'll start up the BBQ."

"Thanks Zaraki."

"Nothing better than a BBQ after a fight, eh!" Zaraki laughed as Ichigo paled.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Yes Captain Soifon?" she grabbed his arm and flashed stepped to the closest building's roof. The mass of soul reapers looked up at them as well as an annoyed Yoruichi. Soifon leaned close to him and whispered into his ear.

"If you ever hurt her Kurosaki, you better hope she kills you before I show up." she gripped his arm painfully hard to justify her claim. He stared at her and she was surprised to see he was extremely calm.

"Soi Fon if that ever happens I'll come to you so I can accept my punishment for hurting the person I care most about in my life." The black haired captain's respect for the young man shot through the roof at his statement and she knew his word was better than any contract. He would do anything for her beloved lady Yoruichi and Soi Fon knew that she did not have to worry about him hurting her at all. She nodded her head and a small smile spread across her face.  
>"Very well Ichigo. I think it is time for you to depart." and they flashed back to the gate where the others waited.<p>

"What did she say to you?" Yoruichi asked as she scanned his body, looking for kiss marks.

"Nothing I didn't already know." he answered with a smile which confused everyone except him and Soi Fon, who gave him a wink and blew a kiss. People were shocked by Soifon's actions and Yoruichi was furious.

"Good bye everyone!" they called as they slipped through the gate. Yoruichi dragging Ichigo through it.

They were sprinting in the tunnel as the damn cleaner was making it's run again. "Couldn't they have shut it off for us!" yelled Uryu.

"We're almost out so stop worrying!" yelled Yoruichi over the machine's noise.

"There's the exit!" Orihime shouted as they ran harder. They all passed through the opening to be met with the night sky.

"AAAHHHHH!" they screamed as they headed for the ground at break neck speeds. As the ground neared they hit a pillow. The sudden softness was startling.

"The hell?" Ichigo sat himself up and looked around. Sure enough they were all flying on a giant pillow.

"Well heelllloooo there." came Urahara's voice, "Have a nice time in the-" SLAM!

"You bastard why the hell did you put that thing in Rukia?" Ichigo shouted as he rubbed his knuckles.

"I'm sorry." The blond man said as he rubbed the fist mark off his jaw, "I thought it would be safe with her. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise to me. Say you're sorry to Rukia."

"I will."

The rest of the flight was a quick recap of their adventures in the soul society for the staff of Urahara's Shop. Soon they were dropping everyone off at their homes until only Ichigo was left.

"Well Ichigo here you are." Urahara smiled. He turned around to see Yoruichi and Ichigo joined at the lips. To say Urahara was shocked is an understatement. He froze in place with his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide.

The couple paid him no attention as they continued to kiss passionately. Finally breaking apart.

"I'll miss you." Ichigo whispered as he rested his forehead against her's.

"I will too but we're not saying good bye forever. I'll see you soon right?" her tone was of hope and concern.

"Definitely!" Ichigo smiled and kissed her again before leaping through his bedroom window. He was just laying his body on his bed, after getting it from Tessai, when he heard Urahara break from his self inflicted body bind.

"WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!" Urahara's voice rang out as they flew away on the pillow. Ichigo just laughed as he went back into his body and fell asleep.

= Next morning=

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGO!"

"Ahh!" Ichigo flipped his father out the window before getting a foot to his nuts.

"ICHIGO!" came the twin calls of his sisters as they ran into his room, giving him a flying hug-tackle.

"Ichigo we missed you!" he hugged his little sisters tightly.

"I missed you too."

"Hey Ichigo did you work out the whole time you where away?" Karin asked as her and Yuzu started poking his body.

"Umm not really. I was doing some serious labour though." he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Well I guess that explains why you have so much muscle." Karin said as she poked his abs.

"Yeah maybe."

Everything was weird for Ichigo as he and his friends enjoyed the last few days before school started again with each other. There was no more fighting or running away. Every day life was boring to them now. The invaders of the soul society became very tightly knit group and everyone else saw it. Even Uryu started hanging out with them.

The last day of summer break was the night the fireworks would go off. The town was so excited for the event. Many couples were going on a date that night and Ichigo felt a little put out. He had not seen Yoruichi since their return. He decided to make tonight special and headed to the shop.

The place was dark when Ichigo arrived. He knocked and waited and waited and waited some more. Finally his patience was gone and he kicked open the door. "Hello is anybody here?" he called out to the darkness. All he heard was his own voice echoing. He entered with an uneasy feeling. He had never seen the shop this dark before. Slowly he made his way past the front and into the living area. He made his way towards the tea room, where they had spent time in before, hoping someone was there. He slide the door open to nothingness. "What the hell? Where is everyone?" he asked the darkness. He stepped into the room, his eyes adjusting to the dark. His glaze fell upon a soft glow of light coming from the trap door. He opened it and dropped down into the training area.

"Hello anyone here?" he called out to the rocky arena.

"Who are you?" came a female voice.

Ichigo whipped around to see a girl in what looked like a school uniform standing on a large bolder. "Who are you?" he mimicked her.

"I asked you first, intruder." the girl's eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

"You're the intruder!" he stated as he pointed at her, "Where's Yoruichi?"

"How do you know that name?" she asked as she pulled out a sword.

Ichigo's body tensed and he started reaching for his soul badge. He started to pull it out but the girl's eyes saw it. She launched at him, "Die soul reaper!"

**A/N: Well I think I'm getting better at updating (knock on wood). I know this is short but I wanted a cliffy. I know everyone hates them but oh well. Hopefully you can guess who the girl is, if not everything will be revealed in the next chapter**

**Right thanks everybody for the reviews! Almost 50! I'm excited! Just over a hundred favourites! Yes! I'm so pumped up. New chapter should be up soon. I'm already working on it. Also thanks for the feedback on the Soifon thing. I think I know what I'm going to do now.  
><strong> 

**Right see you next time.  
><strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own bleach or anything related to it.**

**Bold is Hollow talking.**

'are for thoughts'

"Is talking"

Chapter 8: Sadistic Laugh

"Die soul reaper!" the black haired girl rushed at Ichigo. The sword came flying forward in a lunge making Ichigo roll out of the way. In mid roll he slammed his combat badge onto his chest. His body ended up rolling into the fissure he made when fighting against Urahara when he was trying to regain his powers. Ichigo quickly got out of the roll and flash stepped behind the girl. He drew Zangetsu and brought it down at his attacker.

'Damn he's fast.' the girl analysed as she blocked the swing at her head. The clang of metal echoed throughout the underground cavern. Sparks flew as the two warriors slashed and blocked each other. The two flashed away from one another standing about twenty feet apart.

"You're pretty good for not being a seated officer." The girl stated hoping to taunt the soul reaper.

"Thanks you're not too bad yourself." he smirked back at her.

"What squad do you belong to?"

"I don't belong to a squad." still smirking.

Her eyes narrowed as she studied him. His flaming orange hair and huge Zanpakuto jumped out at her. His fighting style was not what she was used to but he still needed to develop it. "Are you an exile?" she finally asked.

"Are you?"

"I'm going to take that as a yes then." she smiled as he appeared to deflect the question.

"No I'm not. I don't belong to the soul society but you used to didn't you?" he replied in a very calm and convincing manner.

"Who are you with then?"

"Where is Yoruichi?" Ichigo was beginning to get annoyed with the four eyed girl.

"Why should I tell you? You're just here to kill her."

"Tell me where she **is now**!" his voice was full of anger but something else was there too.

"I won't tell soul reaper errand boys where she is. Go back to the soul society and tell them to send someone worth my time." she realised too late just what a wrong thing she just said. She almost fell to her knees as the spiritual pressure hit her.

She looked at the young man before her and saw the dark wisps of power bleeding off of him. 'How can he have the power of a captain? This power feels familiar though.'

Just then Ichigo lifted his head and she saw his eyes. Black eyes with golden irises stared back at her. She saw the slow materialisation of a hollow mask forming on his face.

"**So are you going to tell the king or am I going to have some fun?**" the hollowfied voice asked with a wicked smile.

'Oh no. I'm in trouble.' the girl thought as the masked boy attacked her.

~Yoruichi~

Urahara and Yoruichi walked back into the shop followed by the rest of the visored. They headed into the dark shop until Kisuke turned on the lights. They were all exhausted from the amount of activity in the area. It appeared as if the hollows were trying to escape from their home but when they did Yoruichi and the rest were always waiting for them. Finally after days of fighting the hollows stopped coming. The companions were tired of the endless fights and finally just wanted to sleep and rest. Well that was the plan until they entered the tea room and felt the spiritual pressure coming from the training room. They all hopped down the hole preparing themselves for another fight.

Yoruichi was the first one down and what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She stared wide eyed at the hollow in front of her.

"Lisa!" shouted the Visord that had entered the room.

The hollow that was standing above the beaten and broke body of the black haired girl looked up at them as he heard the shouting. As soon as he looked up its eyes met another pair of golden eyes. A blood chilling scream ripped from its mouth as a hand that was not holding it's sword gripped it's mask.

The Visord were about to attack but Kisuke held them back. "Wait." was all he said as he watch the hollow scream in front of them.

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi whispered which seemed to grab it's attention.

"**You!**" it screamed at her, "**You are what stops me! I will consume him! Ahhhhh!"** the hollow doubled over as it screamed again. It's left hand was starting to pull the mask off. "**NO! NNNNOOOO! I am the king! I will rule! NOT YOU!**" the screaming intensified but started to sound like a defiant yell. The hollowfied voice was fading away and being replaced with a teenagers voice. Finally the mask was pulled free and turned to dust as a young orange haired soul reaper stood before them.

He was panting hard as he had his head down trying to pull air into his lungs. He looked back up to be met with the golden eyes of his girlfriend. "Hi Yoruichi. I was worried about you." he smiled before he passed out and crumpled to the ground.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed as she fell down beside him and cradled him in her arms. She kissed him on the lips and started to cry. "Please don't die. Please don't die." she started to rock back and forth while holding tightly onto him.

The visord were shocked to see the flirty and tough ex-captain break down over this soul reaper. Urahara smiled but with a little jealousy at his student. "He sure is lucky." he spoke his thoughts as a few of the male visords nodded in agreement.

"Hachigen, can you help them?" Kisuke asked.

"Of course." the large man answered as he picked up Lisa from the rumble and laid her next to Ichigo who was still being held by Yoruichi. "If you would be so kind Lady Yoruichi." the man smiled at her.

Yoruichi reluctantly let go of Ichigo and stepped away from the Visord healer. A glowing orange box encased the two warriors. The box looked very similar to the powers that Orihime had. Sure enough the same healing abilities started and repaired the two beaten fighters.

Lisa was the first to recover as she bolted up right with a terrifying scream. "Lisa calm down. You're safe." Hachigen smiled comfortingly at her. Lisa was just about to return to her regular self until she glanced beside her and went hysterical. "NNNOOOOO!" she screamed and tried to distance herself from Ichigo, "DON'T LET HIM LIVE! RUN AWAY! PLEASE LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" she begged as hammered away at the healing shield still looking at Ichigo with fear that no one present had seen in the usual calm Visord. Hachigen opened a hole which she jumped through rushing for her zanpakuto. She quickly retrieved it and lunged at the unconscious Ichigo only to be blown back by Yoruichi. "What are you doing! We need to destroy that monster!" screamed Lisa as she tried again to attack the sleeping form of Ichigo. Again Yoruichi blocked her and through her across the training area.

"You will not touch HIM!" Yoruichi commanded as she went into a battle stance, defending Ichigo.

"He's more powerful than any of us! You don't know what he's like! We-" Lisa tried to say.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HIM!" Yoruichi screamed as her orange shirt blew off and white wisps of spiritual pressure whipped around her.

The rest of the visords were standing completely still as they watched the scene before them play out. Never had any of them seen the former stealth force captain look so terrifying. Finally Kisuke was the one to react as he appeared before Lisa. "Calm down Lisa." Kisuke patted her shoulder, slipping a small injection into her. The medicine took affect right away. The once hysteric Visord slipped into a relaxed and numbing trance as Kisuke questioned her.

"What happened, Lisa? Can you tell us everything?"

"Yes." Lisa answered in a semiconscious state, " It started with..."

Lisa told them of how Ichigo appeared in the training area and the battle with the hollow.

~Flashback~

"**So are you going to tell the king or am I going to have some fun?"**the hollowfied voice asked with a wicked smile.

Lisa quickly put herself in a defensive stance and not a moment too soon as the hollowfied soul reaper launched at her. She raised her sword horizontally as the cleaver like zanpakuto came down on her. The blow was more powerful than she first thought as she was pushed back ten yards. Her feet slid back trying to stop the blow.

"Damn he's strong." muttered under her breath but the hollow heard.

"**Of course I'm strong. The King is stronger than you, so I am too. I'm even more powerful than him so you will be nothing more than a little play toy for me until the king can get back in control if he can ever get control back!**" the hollow laughed crazily at her.

'He has an ego.' Lisa thought as she tried to analyse her opponent, 'If I can keep him talking I might get an opening.'

"So the King is the soul reaper that you are trapped in?" she asked.

The hollows face change to one of disgust and irritation. "**He isn't the king anymore. As you can see I'm in control. He is the horse why'll I am the king!**" he laughed again and grabbed the cloth hanging off the end of the Zanpakuto. He started to spin the blade in a fast circle parallel to him. Lisa saw that the hollow's body language showed no sign of attacking so she continued to buy time.

"So what did the soul reaper want down here?"

"**Oh him. He was looking for his girlfriend**." he smiled carefree.

"Girlfriend?"

"**Yeah**! **The tanned skinned goddess. Yoru-itchy or something."**

"Yoruichi?" asked Lisa in surprise. 'So he was just looking for her.'

"**Yeah the chick with the huge tits."** he laughed, "**That's the only thing he ever did right. Who would have thought he could get a chick like her to fall in love with him.**" he laughed again.

Lisa continued to calculate him. He was standing there still spinning the blade in an almost bored way. "What are-"

"**Shut up girlie!"** he became serious for a second then the evil grin appeared again, "**I can tell you are stalling. I can feel others approaching the area.**"

Lisa's eyes widened usually hollows could not feel spiritual pressure as well as soul reapers. "Oh." she tried to bluff him, "So you know that you can't hope to defeat me and my comrades?"

"**HAHAHAHA!**" the hollow laughed insanely at her, "**Maybe so but what is there to stop me from killing you before they get here.**"

Lisa was shocked by him. Most hollows would retreat if there was a chance they would die but this scared her. The monster in front of her thought he could kill her and her friends. 'He must be powerful.' while she was in a state of shock and thought she missed the way he let go of the spinning sword, making it hurl at her. Her muscle memory and instincts saved her from being impaled.

Her body jerked out of the way as the zanpakuto sailed by her. Smirking to himself the hollow stared at her. Lisa took his weaponless body as an opening and charged him.

She saw the hollow twitch his arm and saw that he still held the end of the cloth. She glanced over her shoulder to see the blade flying towards her. Abandoning her attack she flash stepped to an empty area far away from the hollow just as she landed her body tensed. She let her instincts take over and rolled to the left as the blade again sailed at her imbedding into the ground where she had been seconds before.

"**Well you're making this quiet fun!**" the hollow's laugh filled her ears and made her heart beat faster. 'He's just playing with me. He's holding back. Well thats a mistake!'

"Want to have some more fun?" she asked as she faced him.

The hollow smiled and raised an eyebrow. He pulled his weapon back as she pulled her mask on. "**Prepare to die!**" she said as she stared at him. Then he disappeared. 'Damn where is he! He's so fast I didn't see him.'

"**You're too slow.**" the hollow whispered into her ear. She whirled around to strike him but he caught her blade in his hand. The hollow would have seen the shocked look on her face if it wasn't for the mask. Lisa stared helplessly as the hollow's giant zanpakuto stabbed her stomach. He pulled out and the blood shot out of the wound, just two inches from her belly button.

Lisa would have fallen to the ground but instead the hollow gave her a weak back hand that made her fly through one of the rock formations. Fear gripped her as she laid in the rubble she was coughing up blood and her vision was blurry. Her mask slowly disappeared into nothing. She knew what was coming. She heard it all around her. The insane laughing was echoing everywhere. She could not find the source but she did not have to. The hollow would find her.

"Damn it! What a stupid way to die!" she cursed herself but she started coughing violently.

"**Yes it is a stupid way to die.**" the cold laughing voice of the hollow came from her left. "**You have only yourself to blame. If you weren't weak then you may have stood a chance.**" he was standing right above her. Zanpakuto hovering over her limp form.

"Bastard." Lisa could only say. She was terrified as those eyes stared at her. Eyes so cold even death would tremble.

"**Big words for a weak little girl**." he smiled at her then plunged his zanpakuto into her stomach again.

"AAHHHHH!" Lisa screamed blood spraying out of her mouth and her stomach as the hollow pulled the blade out.

"**Music to my ears.**" his sadistic grin appeared on his face again, "**You were a good warm up girlie but I think your friends are here and they hopefully will be more fun.**"

Lisa could only stare at the blade which was right above her heart this time. Then she heard her friends land off to her right. The last thing she saw and heard was the hollow scream before her world went dark.

**A/N: Well that's another chapter done. Sorry about the wait. Exams are a pain in the ass so I put the story on hold. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I did, this was one of the more fun ones. The romance will hopefully be back in the next chapter. That or some filler maybe. Anyways thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and favourites. You guys rock! See you next update! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own Bleach.**

'Are for thoughts'

"Are for talking"

"**Bold is for hollow and Zangetsu talking**"

"_**Bold italic is for hollowfied Ichigo talking**_"

Chapter 9:

The occupants of the underground training facility were shocked that Lisa was defeated so quickly. Their collective glaze turned to the young soul reaper that was still being healed. How could a boy his age be as powerful as Lisa said. That could not be possible.

Just then the orange shield fell and Ichigo slowly sat up. His eyes were still closed. He now stood and said one word, "Zangetsu." His Zanpakuto slide across the ground then shot up into his hand. He walked towards a scar in the earth, still not opening his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Yoruichi's voice was soft and full of emotion. He stopped walking but did not look at her.

"Ichigo." she whispered as she got closer to him and hugged him from behind. "Ichigo what's wrong?"

"Yoruichi I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried about you." he took a step forward but she pulled him back.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get into my body."

"Why?"

He did not answer as he stepped forward again but Yoruichi was having none of that. She stood in front of him, effectively blocking his way.

"Ichigo, look at me."

"I can't."

"Ichigo if you love me, you will open your eyes." Yoruichi demanded. She was scared when he didn't open his eyes right away. She took a step back as she feared that he didn't love her. Then he slowly opened his eyes.

"Oh Ichigo." she sighed as she hugged him closely to her. A second later he hugged her tightly.

"I can't stop it. I can't stop him." he stated in a depressed voice.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi said so softly and lovingly as she pulled back and stared into his eyes. The whites of his eyes looked like someone had dropped black ink into a glass of water. The blackness was swirling around and clouding his beautiful eyes. She reached up and cupped his cheek. He lent into her touch. He sighed at the display of affection. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a soft gentle kiss. The love and passion was still there but not as firey and hot. The Visord women sighed at the two love birds as the guys had a little envy.

The kiss ended and the couple broke apart.

"I can help you with this, Ichigo." his girlfriend told him.

"How?" hope shining in his eyes.

"Them." she pointed at the Visord.

"How?" he asked again.

"Because we are like you." a blond man with straight cut hair spoke, "We are called the Visord. A group of soul reapers that were forced to cross the line between whole and hollow."

Ichigo stared at the group of people before him. They were all 'different' as some people would say. Ichigo thought this must be what he and his friends must look like when they walk down the street.

"Prove that you are."

"Certainly." the blond man said. He put his hand out in front of him and slowly a hollow mask appeared in his hand.

"And?" Ichigo said not looking impressed.

"What do you mean 'And?'!" he yelled.

Ichigo raised his hand and half a mask formed. To say the Visord were shocked was an understatement.

"How did he?"

"It took us forever to do that!"

"Who is this kid?"

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute soul reaper." he stated towards the crowd.

"He's not even a captain! What the fuck!" the guy with the Afro yelled.

"Holy shit I bet you gave the soul society a right good scare." said another guy with a combat knife.

"Yeah you should have seen him." Yoruichi stated as she wrapped an arm around Ichigo, "He beat Zaraki without Bankai." the visords jaws' dropped, "Then he learned Bankai in three days and after that beat the crap out of Byakuya. Then without recovering charged Aizen."

The visords mouths were open and their shocked expressions turned into smug smiles.

"Oh we are definitely going to get along." A short blond girl with a fang tooth smiled. The rest agreed with her as they shook Ichigo's hand and introduced themselves. After a round of handshakes and pats on the back they all returned to the tea room. Sitting down around the table with Yoruichi by his side Ichigo was filled in on who the Visord really were. After about a hour Ichigo was impressed and pissed off.

"So let me get this straight." Ichigo said with a slight frown. "You all were soul reapers in the soul society." they nodded. "And you were captains, lieutenants and third seats." another nod. "But Aizen betrayed all of you when he found out what the Hōgyoku could do. He changed all of you so that the hollow part in you would awaken. He used all of you as experiments so he would know what to do when he tries to gain hollow powers. So after using you all he then made it like you all were going rogue and planned to attack the soul society as well as proving that you broke a law that states you cannot have hollow powers." taking a breath he continued, "Now after all that shit happened you were all sentenced to death without being able to explain yourselves. That's fucked up and one reason why I hate central 46. They don't care as long as they look good. I'm glad those assholes are dead."

"What do you mean dead?" Shinji asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Ichigo sighed, "I just want to understand everything that happened to you guys first." Shinji nodded and waved for him to continue. "Now you all escaped with the help of Urahara and Yoruichi. Then Central 46 made it so you were exiles and could never be allowed into the soul society again expect Yoruichi cause she's a head of one of the four noble families. Finally since you've been here in the world of the living you learned to master your hollow powers before they consumed you." Ichigo let out a puff of air. "That's everything right?"

"That's basically it yeah." Shinji answered. "Now what's with Central 46?"

So then Yoruichi and Ichigo launched into the whole invasion of the soul society. They left out a few bits about what they did themselves and then ended with them becoming a couple.

"Ahh!" Mashiro sighed, "That's so romantic how you too love each other."

Kensei burst out laughing, "If you call embarrassing the crap out of a lieutenant for payback as romantic then I have got to find a girl like Yoruichi." The female visords all glared at him.

"Hey hands off pal!" Ichigo joked as he pulled Yoruichi onto his lap, "She's mine."

"Oh I'm yours now, am I?" Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at him. Everyone else tried not to laugh at Ichigo.

"I-I... no of course not!"

"So I'm not yours?" Yoruichi frowned and looked away from him.

Ichigo face-palmed before he answered. "Your mine Yoruichi." she turned and glared at him but he wasn't finished, "Your mine just like I'm yours."

Yoruichi smiled brightly as she leaned forward and kissed her Ichigo. Another "Ahhh! So cute and romantic!" came from Mashiro but she was joined by her fellow female Visords. While the guys rolled their eyes and Urahara had a pang of jealousy.

"Now Ichigo we were wondering if you would like us to teach you how to control your hollow and gain hollow abilities and power?"

"That would help out so much, thanks. My zanpakuto told me if I dominated my hollow then he would shut the fuck up and do what I wanted."

"What da ya mean shut up?" Love asked.

"Like he just keeps talking and talking. He won't shut up and then when he does he usually does something like attack me."

"He talks? Really?" Shinji asked.

"Yes he does." Lisa answered. "He's a bit sadistic, isn't he?"

"Oh you don't know the half of it. He's a narcissist and loves to kill. He enjoys causing pain." Ichigo darkened a bit. "I'm really sorry about earlier Lisa. I should have controlled him better."

"It's ok Ichigo. I know it wasn't you." Lisa accepted the apology. "I'm just amazed at his strength."

"Yeah I'm glad he didn't use all of it on you." Ichigo said casually.

Lisa blanched, "What do you mean 'all of it'?"

"I was holding him back most of the time. If I hadn't fought him then I would hate to see what would have happened to you."

Ichigo's last statement met silence. Everyone was in deep thought.

"How much power would you say your hollow has?" Kisuke asked curiously.

"He's about the same as me." Ichigo shrugged.

"You think you can beat me?" Lisa asked.

Yoruichi smirked at this. "I think he can."

"Oh really. Let's make a bet then. Lisa and Ichigo fight tomorrow." Urahara announced.

"You bet!" Lisa smirked at Ichigo as Yoruichi cuddled into his embrace.

"You better not get beat by a girl." Yoruichi teased.

"I'm not going to be beaten by anybody." Ichigo smirked back.

The rest of the day was spent on what Ichigo's training would consist of. He found out that most of his training would be, first: to dominate his hollow to the point where it no longer existed. Second: to be able to hold the hollow's power in a controlled state for long periods of time, i.e. Wear the hollow mask. Third: to be able to use special hollow abilities for example the Bala and cero.

They all ate dinner together as the sun started to set in the distance and Ichigo remembered why he had originally came over to see Yoruichi.

"Urahara where's my body?" Ichigo asked.

"Down stairs still. Why?" he asked while peering over his fan.

"Come help me get it." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Do I have to?" whined Kisuke, "You can manage on your own."

"Just come here." Ichigo grabbed Urahara's collar and jumped down the hole.

"Jeeze, Ichigo." Kisuke dusted himself off, "If you wanted to talk to me all you had to do was ask."

"Fine, next time I'll ask." Ichigo huffed as he climbed into his body. "Urahara."

The bucket hat man looked up when he heard the seriousness in Ichigo's voice, "Yes."

"Does Yoruichi have a gigai?"

"Um let me think..."

"Kisuke."

Kisuke blinked as he looked at Ichigo. "I think that's the first time you've used my first name."

"Yes it is, now please answer the question."

"Yes, she has a gigai. Why?"

"I'll tell you later!" Ichigo called as he climbed the ladder back up to the shop.

"Yoruichi!" Ichigo called as he neared the top of the ladder. She poked her head over the hole as Ichigo neared the top.

"Yes, Ichigo?" she called down to him. He just got to her and kissed her as he climbed out of the hole.

"Wow what has you excited?" she asked as soon as the kiss ended.

"Go get your gigai and I'll tell you on the way."

"My gigai? What gigai?" the tanned goddess asked in confusion.

"Urahara said you have a gigai."

"No I don't."

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled as said person appeared out of the trap door.

"You called?"

"You said Yoruichi had a gigai."

"Yes I did."

"Well how come she says she doesn't have one?"

"That's simple. As soon as I learned you two were dating I made her a gigai so you could show her off to your friends." he smiled evilly.

"You did?" Yoruichi asked with a smile as Ichigo looked ready to beat the shop owner to a pulp.

"Yep it's in your room waiting for you." Kisuke smiled while putting his fan in front of his face.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow but quickly left the room and returned a few seconds later. Ichigo's jaw dropped. She came in wearing a black skirt that showed off her slender legs and made her hips flare out. She had a long sleeved white shirt. On top of that she had on a small black jacket that stopped just under her breasts with short sleeves. Her jacket was unzipped so Ichigo saw the large red number fifteen in the center of her white shirt. On her head was a hat the was half baseball cap/toque (sorry don't know what the hell you call it. It's a hat with a soft woolly part that sits on your head with the bill of a baseball cap.)

"Wow!" Ichigo finally said as he picked up his jaw. "You look great."

"Thank you, Ichigo." Yoruichi smiled, "You look good yourself."

Ichigo smiled back as he looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with a silver chain hanging out of his pocket. A thin black jacket with a red strip running down the sleeves and across the shoulders. He wore his favourite red shirt with a white fifteen in the center.

"Ahh! You two are matching!" Mashiro purred as she stared at the couple, who were blushing.

"That was unintentional." Yoruichi and Ichigo burst out together which caused everyone to laugh at the couple. Both continued to blush until Yoruichi asked a question she was dying to know the answer to.

"Kisuke?" he looked up at her and nodded, "How did you get my measurements?"

"W-what d-do you mean?" Urahara stuttered as all colour in his face disappeared.

"I mean this gigai is the exact measurements of my body." Yoruichi's predator nature came through as her eyes flashed her anger.

"I-I-I h-have no i-idea-"was all Kisuke got out before Yoruichi's fist hit his eye and then her foot connected with his jewels and sent him through the wall. All the males covered their own jewels as they feared to be the next target.

"Well Ichigo," Yoruichi smiled and grabbed his hand, "Let's go!"

"Er- yeah let's go." the couple left the shop and a nut crushed shop keeper behind them.

**~Karakura Town Outskirts, Karakura Hills.~**

"Ichigo where are we going?" Yoruichi asked as they continued to walk.

"You'll see in a second."

They had left Urahara's Shop then quickly Ichigo had run into his house to grab his backpack then they had walked straight out of Karakura town. They had climbed into the hills and were now walking through a forest.

"Did you just want to find a secluded spot?" she smirked.

"Sort of." he answered uncertainly.

"Oh Ichigo, are you going to take advantage of me in the forest. Away from everyone." Yoruichi teased.

"I-I-I-I-" Ichigo was blushing and unable to form a sentence.

"No one will hear my screams all the way out here." She continued with a sexy purr.

'Two can play this game!' he thought. Ichigo summoned his courage and smirked at her. Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Those screams will be of extreme pleasure." he said in a deep lust filled voice.

Yoruichi's eyes widened and her face turned a cherry red. Ichigo just laughed and put his arm around her waist.

"Wow a speechless Yoruichi." he chuckled, "Have to mark this down on my calendar."

Yoruichi snuggled into his side, "I'll get you back, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt himself shutter and heard a giggle from his tanned goddess.

They walked up a small dirt path in comfortable silence. Soon the trees started to thin a bit and they emerged on a grassy cliff. Yoruichi looked around and her breath was taken away. Below them was Karakura river which she followed until it snaked into the town. The city's lights were twinkling as the natural light faded. Glazing across the horizon she met a beautiful sunset as it hid behind the distant hills in the west, painting the sky in a soft pink.

"Beautiful." she whispered.

"Yes you are." came Ichigo's voice from behind her. She turned around, madly blushing, to see that Ichigo had laid out a blanket to sit on as he pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses. She smiled as she sat down next to him. "Thank you, Ichigo." He just smiled as he poured her a glass.

"How did you find this place?" she asked.

He took a small sip before answering, "Whenever," he wavered his hand around, "whenever life, I guess, gets too much I used to go for a long walk to clear my head." he took another sip, "One day I had had enough and ended up running away from home. I just ran and ran until I finally collapsed." he stared off into the distance. Yoruichi was hanging onto his every word at this point. She wanted to get to know Ichigo better and this was one of her opportunities.

"Well," Ichigo continued, "I had passed out and woke up at around this time. The sun was setting and I had no idea where I was. I was scared and all alone."

"How old were you?"

"Maybe ten." he smiled as he remembered. Yoruichi's heart melted at his smile when he turned to look at her. 'The SWA would feint if they saw him like this.' she smiled to herself.

"I was wandering around in the forest back there." he vaguely pointed to where they had been walking, "I started to panic and broke out into a run. I wasn't looking where I was going and almost ran off this cliff. Well when I got here I had the same reaction as you." he smiled more at her, "Beautiful." he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. He backed away before she could really return it. "I continue to come here whenever I just need a break from the rest of the world. Just me and this." he waved his hand out in front of them. The beautiful view was just that. Beautiful.

"You always came by yourself?" Yoruichi asked.

"Until now." he smiled as a bit of a blush appeared on his cheeks. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "I know we really haven't been together for very long but I-" he took a deep breath, "I've never felt this way about anybody before." he stared deep into her eyes as he spoke, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that-" Yoruichi's heart hammered in her chest as she waited anxiously, "-is that I lo-"

BANG!

They both jumped a bit as the sky lit up in colours as the fireworks started. They both turned and watched the beautiful display in the night sky. Their wine was forgotten as they held each other tightly as they stared at the sky. The many colours flashed and splashed before the stars as every face in the city below stared up in wonder and joy. The loud bangs and pops that accompanied the colours were like an orchestra. The sounds and colours grew and grew as the climax was closing in. Then the rapid bangs and flashes stopped as one final blast of white filled the sky and silence fell.

Ichigo sat still as he held his beautiful goddess in his arms. The fireworks had interrupted them but Yoruichi would make him finish.

"You were telling me something before, Ichigo." she broke the silence.

He pulled her into his lap and stared lovingly into her eyes. "Yoruichi," she held her breath, "I love you." Tears had flooded her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. Never in eternity would she think those three little words would impact her so much.

"Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked with a little fear, "Did I do something wro-" he never finished as her lips crashed onto his in a needy and loving way. Their lips smashed together and their tongues slipped into each other's mouths as their passion for one another burst forth. The heat and lust could be felt but was drowned out by the mutual love for each other. Finally the need for oxygen forced them apart.

They were both panting as they stared in their lover's eyes. Tears still fell from Yoruichi's eyes. Ichigo quickly and gently wiped them away. His concern was shining through and he opened his mouth to voice his worries but a single finger stopped him.

"Shh, Ichigo." Yoruichi whispered, "I'm crying cause I'm happy." she smiled which Ichigo returned.

"I've never," she started, "had someone say they love me nor have I ever been in love with someone." Ichigo flinched a little as sadness filled his brown eyes, "But that is before I met you." she smiled lovingly at him. "I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki, with all my heart."

This time Ichigo was the one that crashed his lips against her lips. They continued to kiss until their lips were sore and swollen. Then they laid on the blanket together as Ichigo through another blanket over them. Yoruichi was using Ichigo's chest as a pillow as they held each other close and started to drift asleep.

"Ichigo "

"Yes?"

"Can this be our special spot?"

"I thought it already was." he smiled down at her.

Yoruichi shifted a bit to kiss him on the lips then settled back onto his chest.

"I love you, Strawberry."

"I love you too, my Night Goddess."

**~The next day~**

Yoruichi woke to the sound of birds chirping and the warmth of the sun on her face. She was completely fine with that but what really had her concerned was when her pillow moved. Her eyes flashed open an she froze. Trying not to move too much she looked up to see orange hair and for once a peaceful look on her strawberry's face. She cuddled more into him and rested her head back on his chest. She could not remember the last time she had fallen asleep in a man's arms, probably her father was the first and last. Yoruichi did not trust a man to just hold her and do nothing else but Ichigo. Ichigo was different. He was someone who respected her and her privacy, even though she always let him see her in all her glory.

She moved closer to him and she had the urge to be touching him. She was on his right side so she slid her right leg and arm around his body and pulled more of herself on top of him. Her head was just under his chin and her breasts were squished against his chest. Their stomachs were rubbing against one another and she felt his morning sword press against her. This brought a blush to her face as their legs now became intertwined. She held him tightly and then she stiffened as his arms wrapped around her. A sigh escaped both of their lips.

Yoruichi relaxed in her new position and with Ichigo's arms around her. She felt as if the world was millions of miles away as she focused solely on the comfort that her strawberry gave her. Yoruichi knew that nothing could ever harm her with Ichigo at her side. She sighed again. She felt safe in his arms and drifted off to sleep once again.

Ichigo woke up to a feeling of weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down to see his Night Goddess asleep on top of him. He ran his hands slowly up and down her back, stopping just above her bum. It was a smoothing jester that he had done to his sister when they were upset or grumpy. Regardless it was relaxing and Yoruichi started to purr. She woke up with a smile and kissed him on the lips. "Good morning, Strawberry."

"Good morning, Night Goddess." Ichigo replied as he kissed her on the lips. Yoruichi sighed and sat up, straddling his waist. He stared up at her as the light shone through her hair and made her glow. 'How was I this lucky?' he asked himself. **"Just be thankful that she is with you, Ichigo." **Zangetsu answered him. "**And remember to hold onto her. I like the sunny sky in here and have no wish for the rain to return."**

"What is it?" Yoruichi asked as she noticed him staring at her.

"Nothing." he smiled.

"Ok. Well you have a busy day today."

"I do?"

"Yep." she said, popping the p. "You're fight Lisa today, remember?"

"Arrggh!" he groaned as he rolled over and toppled Yoruichi. "Do I have to?"

"Hey! I bet Kisuke that you would win. Don't make me lose."

"Fine let's head over there then." he picked her up bridal style and headed to Urahara's store.

Once they arrived he put Yoruichi down and she instantly felt the loss of his embrace. She wanted him to hold her still. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and smiled at him. He squeezed her hand back and they entered the store. Tessai had just made breakfast and quickly filled two plates for them.

"So Ichigo," Urahara said with his fan in front of his face, trying to hide the black eye Yoruichi gave him. "Are you ready to take on, Lisa?"

"Of course."

"Well just a friendly tip, don't get too close to her." he smiled at Ichigo.

"Ok, thanks." Ichigo said a little wary of his mentor.

"Well then. Good luck!" Kisuke cheered bubbly as he snapped his fingers and Ichigo fell through a hole, straight down to the training grounds. He landed in a heap and heard the laughing of the Visords and Urahara. 'I'm going to give that smug bastard another black eye.' Ichigo thought to himself.

Standing up and dusting himself off Ichigo approached Lisa.

"Are you ready, Strawberry?" Lisa smirked.

A tick mark appeared on his head. No one calls him a strawberry except Yoruichi. "Sure thing, pervert."

Everyone laughed at that as Lisa's face went red. "How did you-"

"Know that you read porn?" Ichigo finished for her. She nodded as she fumed.

"You where reading it the other day when you all told me all about what happened to you."

Lisa just pulled out her zanpakuto and charged him.

Ichigo expected the attack and easily deflected it to the side. He countered by slashing at her sword arm. Lisa flash stepped away at the last second and looked to where Ichigo was... or was supposed to be. Her eyes darted around in search of him. It was not until she felt the cold steel on her neck that she then knew where he was.

"Give up?" Ichigo asked politely.

"Not a chance!" she spun around batting the cleaver like sword away from her. She flash stepped behind him and slashed downward towards his unprotected back. The blade was inches away from hitting his spin when his hand shot out and grabbed the zanpakuto. Lisa was shocked that he grabbed the blade without bleeding. The shock was replaced by a weightless feeling as Lisa realised that Ichigo had lifted her off the ground and through her over his shoulder.

Lisa looked at her intended landing spot to see Ichigo standing there with his blade extended and pointed right at her. If she didn't move she would be speared. Quickly flash stepping to his side she attacked his ribs. Again Ichigo smacked the sword away and countered. Lisa flipped backwards and kicked him on the chin at the same time.

She smirked to herself as Ichigo rubbed his chin and glared at her.

"So that's how you want to play it?" Ichigo more so stated than asked.

She just smirked more at him.

"Fine, then." he said and Lisa went flying to her right and crashed into a rock pillar. She held her ribs as she knew a few where cracked. 'What the hell happened?' she wondered as she glanced over to her friends and they were staring in shock at Ichigo.

"D-did... Did he just leave an after image?" Shinji asked as he stared at the young Strawberry.

"I believe he did." answered Urahara, "Yoruichi did you teach him that?"

"No." said the stunned and equally proud Goddess.

"Interesting." Urahara commented, "Ichigo seems to be full of surprises."

The rest just nodded in agreement as Lisa crawled out of the rubble.

"You little bastard! You're going to pay for that!" Lisa roared as she waved her hand over her face and a hollow mask appeared. The diamond-shaped mask materialised across her face with a cross-shaped opening instead of eye and mouth openings. Her mask reminded Ichigo of a bishop on a chess board.

Ichigo could feel the spiritual pressure increase greatly around her yet he knew she wasn't as powerful as Zaraki or Byakuya Kuchiki in his Bankai release. He knew he could deal with it.

She lunged at him, moving faster than she had previously. He smacked the blade again and stabbed at her open stomach. She flashed behind him and slashed his back open.

"Impossible..." Lisa whispered. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. His clothes had been cut through yet there was no blood. Hell there wasn't even a scratch on him. The others watching had there jaws drop as they noticed blood dripping from Lisa's hand.

"Having trouble?" Ichigo asked as he stood mostly relaxed.

"Damn you." Lisa said as she charged him again. If her anger hadn't blinded her she would have noticed Ichigo's eyes change.

In a flash Lisa was sent flying with a powerful backhand to her face. Everyone was rather shocked that Ichigo would do that until they heard the cold, sadistic laughing.

**"Thanks girlie!"** he laughed. **"Without you putting on that mask I wouldn't have gotten control again! As a reward your death will be quick yet very painful."** the hollow laughed crazily as he raised Zangetsu over its head. **"Getsu-."**

The hollow's body jerked and he dropped the zanpakuto. **"What the hell!"** the half masked hollow roared.

The visords, Yoruichi and Urahara closed in on him. They encircled the hollow with the intent of ripping the mask off but before they could a black smoke like vapour bled out of Ichigo's zanpakuto.

A middle aged man appeared as the vapour took shape. He had a long black cloak on that blew in a nonexistent wind. The same could be said for his long brown hair. The only other thing about him was that he was wearing translucent sunglasses.

**"What are 'you' doing here!"** the hollow roared at the man.

**"Ichigo sent me."** he answered the man in a deep voice.

**"For what?!"**

**"So you two can have a little chat."** He stated as he bent to pick the dropped blade.

**"You're breaking the rules, Zangetsu!"**

**"No. I'm simply obeying my partner and wielder."** He spoke as he impaled the hollow and Ichigo. The blade shot through the chest and stayed lodged in.

**"Bastard."** the hollow hissed as its eyes closed yet it remained standing.

"Zangetsu?" Yoruichi asked hesitantly.

**"Yoruichi Shihoin?"**

"You know me?"

**"Of course. You are what stops the rain."** he stated as if it was common knowledge.

Yoruichi was baffled by that statement yet pushed it aside, "What's going on?"

**"Due to the Visord releasing her mask her spiritual pressure changed to that of a hollow. As my counterpart stated earlier, that pressure was enough for the hollow to gain control again. When he did he thrust Ichigo into his inner world and Ichigo came to me for a way to stop him. Which I just did."**

"What is Ichigo doing?" asked Yoruichi worriedly.

**"He is fighting his hollow for dominance. The winner will gain the other's power and hopefully the hollow's personality will be purified as well."**

"Amazing." Urahara exclaimed as he examined Zangetsu. "How does Ichigo hold so much power to manifest his zanpakuto without even trying. And then to fight his hollow. Ichigo must be at his limit."

**"Limit?"** Zangetsu asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. His limit." Urahara said. "The point where he cannot go any higher or gain more power."

Zangetsu smirked, which was extremely rare for him to do, **"Limit. Ha! Ichigo and I do not have a limit. We can only continued to grow."**

Urahara's eyes went wide like everyone else.

"That's not possible." Urahara said. "It's impossible to have no limit."

**"Ichigo can and will make the impossible, possible."** Zangetsu smirked again, **"Or I would not have let him gain Bankai."**

They all turned to stare at Ichigo's body as he stood rooted to the spot with a sword run right through him.

"Please win, Ichigo." Yoruichi whispered.

**~Ichigo's Inner World~**

Ichigo and his Hollow had their blades locked, sparks flew as the identical zanpakuto ground against one another.

**"Why can't you be the horse!"**

"I will never be the horse!" Ichigo vowed, "And by the time I'm done with you, you won't even be a fly on the horse!"

The Hollow's face twisted in rage as it brought it's free hand up and touched the blade, **"Getsuga Tensho!"**

Ichigo got blasted backwards and crashed into a building. His hollow laughed as a cloud of dust blocked Ichigo. The laughing came to a halt as spiritual pressure crashed down onto the hollow. Out of the dust Ichigo dashed forward and stabbed the hollow through the shoulder, just missing it's heart.

The hollow grimaced as it peered down towards Tensa Zangetsu sticking out of him.

**"Damn you!"** His hollow screamed before summoning a red ball at the end of his finger. **"Cero!"**

Ichigo flash stepped to the right, leaving his Bankai blade in his hollow. The cero raced past him and his hollow slashed his own zanpakuto at Ichigo. A clean cut sliced up his chest. Blood sprayed out of him. Ichigo didn't notice that his hollow activated Bankai until it was too late.

As Ichigo was trying to shrug off the attack on his chest his hollow stab him in the stomach with the clone Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo doubled over as he coughed up blood.

**"Who's the horse now?"** the hollow said as he twisted the blade in Ichigo's stomach, making more blood come up.

'Damn it.' Ichigo thought as his vision blurred, 'I lost to him. I'm sorry, Yoruichi.'

"Don't give up, Ichigo." came her voice.

**~Real world~**

Blood shot out of Ichigo's chest and then blood poured out of his mouth yet he remained standing.

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi screamed as she rushed to him. She hugged him tightly as his body jerked again and blood poured out of his stomach.

**"He is losing."** Zangetsu told everyone in a depressed tone.

"No." Yoruichi said defiantly. "He won't leave me." she hugged him tighter and put her lips to his ear. "Don't give up, Ichigo. Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me."

Spiritual pressure started to bleed off Ichigo and Zangetsu appeared beside Yoruichi and ripped her off Ichigo.

"No!" she screamed as she tried to grab Ichigo but Zangetsu held on tightly to her and flashed away from his partner.

Everyone stood off in the distance as pure black spiritual pressure shot into the air and created a black pillar of power. Then it shot back towards the ground and a shockwave blasted everyone off their feet.

**~Inner world~**

"Don't leave me." echoed in Ichigo's head. Yoruichi's voice had pleaded for him to come back and that was what he was going to do.

"I won't." he said as he started to build up pressure.

**"Won't what?"** asked his hollow."I won't lose. I won't leave her!" he roared as he gripped Tensa Zangetsu, that was still imbedded in the hollow's shoulder. Ichigo twisted it painfully.

**"AHHH!"** his hollow screamed.

"Getsuga-"

**"NOOO!"**

"- TENSHO!"

The black beam of power blasted from the blade and split the hollow down towards his right hip from his left shoulder.

**"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"** the hollow screamed as it was ripped in half.

The black beam continued and cut the building that they were standing on in half right before it exploded.

**~Real world~**

Yoruichi was fighting to break Zangetsu's grip.

**"Relax, Yoruichi."** said a higher voice than Zangetsu's deep one. Yoruichi turned around to see who it belonged too. Her eyes widened as she saw a young man that could have been Zangetsu when he was a teenager.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

**"Ichigo's zanpakuto."** he stated as he walked towards the crater that Ichigo had created. The rest of them followed the strange young man.

**"Hello, Ichigo."** said Zangetsu. As he stood before a man with long orange hair, wearing a hollow mask and holding Ichigo's Bankai.

_**"Hello, Tensa Zangetsu."**_ Ichigo spoke in a hollow voice.

**"I can no longer sense him. I take it, your battle was a success."**

_**"Yes. He's gone. Hopefully for good."**_ Ichigo replied. Tensa Zangetsu nodded at him.

"Ichigo?" came the uncertain voice of Yoruichi. He turned his head to look at her and she froze when she saw his intense golden eyes.

_**"Yoruichi."**_ he waved his hand in front of his face and the mask disappeared and his hair went back to its normal length. She rushed to him and tackled him, kissing him as they fell to the ground.

The Visord woman sighed as the guys rolled their eyes and Kisuke walked over to Zangetsu.

"Am I right to assume that you are Zangetsu in your Bankai form?"

**"Yes, Kisuke Urahara."**

"Amazing!" the scientist said as he examined him more closely. "I've never seen a zanpakuto spirit change when they are in Bankai form."

Tensa Zangetsu raised an eyebrow at him before walking over to Ichigo.

**"If I'm not needed, Ichigo, I'd like to go home."** he said in a slightly amused tone as he watched his partner and wielder being sexually assaulted by his girlfriend. Ichigo was lucky that Yoruichi wasn't wearing any lipstick or kiss marks would have covered his face.

"Um yeah, go ahead." Ichigo finally said as his lips broke apart from Yoruichi. Tensa chuckled before turning into shadow and slipping into his blade. Ichigo stood up and lifted Yoruichi with him. He picked up Zangetsu and returned it to his shikai state. He turned around to face Yoruichi when a hand slapped him.

Yoruichi was glaring at him and he stared at her in shock before getting slapped again.

"What the hell, Yoruichi?"

"That's for making me worry." she slapped him again, "And that's for almost leaving me." He caught her hand as she tried to hit him again but he pulled her towards him. Their bodies were pressed against each other as he hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear.

"I will never leave you. I may be away from you for awhile but I will always come back to you." he whispered tenderly.

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I'll always come back to you."

"I love you." she said as she pulled slightly away to look him in the eye.

"I love you too." Ichigo said just before their lips met.

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long delay but I had some personal problems then went on holiday. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them but I find it hard to reply to you all so I'm sorry about that.**

**Also I have made another profile on this site as a backup in case this one is deleted due to sexual content in Sisterhood. If that happens then I will move Catnip to that profile. The name of the new profile is VanguardXIII-2. I have a new story posted there which is a Harry Potter fic. Check it out if you want. And thanks for waiting guy and gals I know waiting is a pain.**

**Thanks again and see ya later!**


End file.
